Quem é o papai?
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Sirius e Remus descobrem que vão ser pais! Mas, Sirius duvida que o filho seja seu. O que Sirius fará para descobrir quem é o pai?Será que Remus sobreviverá nove meses com o plano de Sirius? TRA Who's the daddy? Akasha Cap 26 Fim do MIstério!
1. O Bebê e o Plano

AVISOS: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é Slash Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin. Se você não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Escrita por: **Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha

Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Natália

**Betada por: **Dana Norram

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM: O BEBÊ E O PLANO **

"Almofadinhas, volte aqui!"

Um homem de cabelos negros saiu de uma enorme casa. Era musculoso apesar de magro, e bastante alto, no mínimo 1.80m...Os cabelos eram compridos e seus olhos num tom azul marinho

Sirius Black deixava o 12 Grimmauld Place, seus cabelos balançando atrás dele.

"Eu vou matá-lo, Aluado! Vou matá-lo e depois vou te enforcar!"

Um homem mais baixo se encontrava na porta da enorme casa. Parecia cansado, mas sem duvida era jovem. Seus cabelos eram cor areia com umas mechas loiras, comprido até os ombros e amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram de uma cor âmbar, dourado e brilhante. Era dolorosamente magro, mas simplesmente adorável. Tinha que ter 1.60 no mínimo...

Remus suspirou

_Oh, sim._

Os anos haviam passado. Harry havia vencido Voldemort e limpado o nome de Sirius ainda no seu sexto ano. Sirius, agora livre, tinha seus olhos voltados para um certo "prêmio".

Remus Lupin, claramente.

E os olhos de Sirius nunca se afastaram de seu prêmio.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Harry havia se dado conta que os dois tinha sido amantes em Hogwarts desde o sexto ano. E também descobriu que os dois iriam se casar, caso não houvesse a estúpida idiotice de Peter.

Agora, Harry tinha 18 anos e vivia em Grimmauld Place com Sirius e Remus.

Desde seu 6º ano, Remus e Sirius sabiam o que queriam, então fizeram o que sempre quiseram. Casaram-se, passando um tempo com Harry e toda essa festa.

Mas faltava algo que eles tanto almejavam...

Um filho. De ambos!

... e também uma forma de humilhar Snape publicamente...mas essa era outra história!

Sendo assim os dois queriam tentar ter um bebê.

Concordaram em esperar um ano para que pudessem recuperar o tempo perdido com Harry. Mas, nem sempre tudo sai como queremos...

Há algumas semanas, mais ou menos duas, depois da última Lua cheia, Remus não estava se sentindo muito bem.

De fato, nada bem.

Sirius sempre se levantava de manhã, só para ver seu marido vomitando violentamente no banheiro.

Era isso, encontrava seu licantropo favorito chorando pelas bobagens mais absurdas. Em tudo, estava agindo estranho. Definitivamente.

Sirius então teve de levá-lo carregado ao St. Mungo esta manhã. E digo isso literalmente... Sirius o carregou em seus braços.

Os dois se sentaram no quarto de exames por cerca de uma hora antes que lhes dessem a surpreendente notícia...

"Parabéns!". Disse a Medibruxa, "Vocês vão ser Pais!".

Um dos olhos de Sirius começou a ter um "tic" na sala da medibruxa... então levou Remus de novo e implorou para fazer outro teste. Mas, após uma dezena de tentativas e o mesmo resultado, chegaram a uma conclusão:

Realmente seriam pais.

De qualquer forma. A noticia trouxe um pouco de "stress" entre o usualmente feliz casal.

Primeiro, Sirius não se recordava de ter "se portado mal" durante a Lua cheia.

Segundo, o casal havia tido uma festa perto da Lua Cheia. Remus e Sirius tinham ficado um pouco... (não foi muito), "bêbados", junto dos demais convidados.

A conclusão?

Sirius achava que o bebê não será seu!

"Só me fale uma coisa, Remus", disse Sirius. "É meu ou não?"

"SIM!", Remus gritou, cansado daquela discussão sobre ter 'enganado' Sirius.

"Mentira!". berrou Sirius enfadado. "Vou averiguar agora mesmo!"

Então Sirius subiu em sua moto, ligando a ignição. Estava chovendo, mas ele não se importava.

Mataria a suja víbora

Depois voltaria e...bem, encontraria alguma maneira de fazer as pazes com Aluado.

"Sirius Black, pare agora mesmo!". ordenou Remus. "Está chovendo, você pode se machucar!"

"Devia ter pensando nisso antes de dormir com ele!", respondeu Sirius.

Remus ficou vermelho de raiva.

"Sirius, agora!", ordenou Remus sem levantar a voz. "De quem você vai atrás? Sequer sabe atrás de quem você está indo!"

Sirius o encarou em estado de choque.

"Ah! Então você admite!", gritou ele.

Remus suspirou e se voltou a cena...

"Sirius... por favoooooooooooooor!". ele suplicou. "Deixe de ser tão estúpido!"

"Eu NÃO estou sendo estúpido!", contestou Sirius.

"CLARO que ESTÁ!". Disse Remus. "Vai se matar dirigindo no meio desse temporal. Ou vai pegar uma gripe!"

"Ao menos morrerei feliz sabendo que o bebê é meu!"

Sirius deu partida na moto.

Mas algo o deteve.

Virou-se e viu Remus com sua varinha nas mãos.

"Eu avisei, Siri.", disse Remus fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça. "Agora entre."

Sirius bufou e tentou dar a partida novamente, só para se dar conta de que era inútil. Remus havia decomposto o motor e arruinado a marcha com algum feitiço.

"Bem!", Sirius disse voltando a casa totalmente encharcado. "Eu estarei no estúdio!"

Sirius subiu correndo as escadarias, passando batido por Harry, que parecia um pouco surpreendido pelo barulho.

Quando escutou a porta batendo, viu Remus, que estava rindo.

"O que foi tudo isso?"

"Nada", disse Remus. "Sirius simplesmente está agindo com um idiota".

"Ele ainda pensa que o bebê não é dele?", perguntou Harry entrando na cozinha

"E está determinado a provar que está certo." Continuou, se apoiando no batente da porta ainda aberta.

"Eu que tenho sorte, Remus", disse Harry. "Fico feliz de ainda não ter casado..."

Remus mirou o jovem de cabelo despenteado.

"Certamente, Harry. Aliás Gina mandou uma carta", disse Remus. "A propósito, creio que era um berrador. Talvez queira pegá-lo na sua cama..."

Os olhos de Harry se alargaram mais do que o normal e ele correu para o seu quarto

"Esses dois vão me deixar maluco", disse Remus para si, fechando a porta.

Estava a ponto de subir quando sentiu uma contração em seu estômago. Correu ao banheiro mais próximo da cozinha.

"Maldito mal estar matutino...", praguejou Remus antes que seu estômago se revoltasse novamente.

(Algum Tempo Depois...)

"Remus!", chamou Sirius. "Remus, pode vir aqui por um minuto?"

Remus subiu as escadas lentamente, parecendo pálido e mais magro do que o normal

"Terminei", disse Sirius

"Terminou o quê?"

"A lista dos suspeitos, é claro!"

"Ainda continua com isso?"

"Sim, e cheguei a três principais suspeitos"

"Suspeitos de que?"

"De ser pai desse bebê!", exclamou Sirius como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

"Quem?"

"Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart e eu."

"Acredita mesmo que eu DORMI com Lockhart? Isso é ASQUEROSO!"

"Tem sentido", disse Sirius. "Você sempre gostou dele, inclusive na escola! Essa festa foi sua oportunidade perfeita! Pode ter se embebedado para se afastar de mim..."

"E Snape?"

"Snape pode ter desejado uma vingança, simplesmente. É um idiota feio e bastardo. Pode ter tramado algo assim".

Remus negou com a cabeça...

"E você? Por que você?"

"Eu?", perguntou Sirius. "Você é casado comigo! É meu direito te engravidar, não é? Tal como você está".

"Como pensa em provar, Sr Black? Vai ter de esperar nove meses para saber."

"Sim, mas até aí Lockheart e Snape podem fugir do país. De qualquer forma, eu tenho um plano para me prevenir disso!"

"Como?", Remus começava a ficar preocupado.

"Faremos com que Snape e Lockhart fiquem aqui até que o bebê nasça. Depois disso, se eu for o pai tudo estará bem, podemos tirá-los daqui com uma patada. Se não, ao menos estarei perto para matá-los."

Remus negou de novo.

"Você esta ficando louco, Siri."

"Só porque eu te amo, Remus", declarou. "Agora, antes de começar com o plano, vamos comer?"

À menção de comida o estômago de Remus se embrulhou novamente.

"Não obrigado", disse correndo até o banheiro

"Bem..."

* * *

**Nota Da Tradutora:**

Meus créditos XD. Agradeçam a mim pela fanfic porque se não você não saberiam dela. Nossa isso foi bizarro...

Oi. É um prazer conhecer vocês, meu nome é Natália e faço parte do grupo Os Tradutores junto com monte de gente...Ah nem sei o que escrever...

Eu imploro que comentem essa fanfic porque ela é linda e porque deu um trabalhão pra traduzir esse capitulo (Fiquei 15 minutos fazendo isso P)

**Nota do Grupo:**

Pessoal, essa é a primeira fic oficial do grupo Os Tradutores. Para os que não conhecessem, esse grupo foi formado para traduzir as fics em espanhol e inglês para o português.

E está dando certo graças a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que fazem parte dele. Então esse primeiro cap não é só dedicado a tradutora e a beta, que fizeram um grande trabalho, mas também é dedicado a todos aqueles que ajudaram o grupo a dar certo.

Não vamos desanimar e podem esperar novas fics!

Os Tradutores.


	2. Março

**Escrita por:** Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha

Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black

**Tradução:** Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Videly

* * *

**N/A:**

_Savvy: Bem, eu consegui um novo datilógrafo._

_Remus: …Isso está errado. Ela me sacaneia na estória e eu acabo tendo que digitar para ela._

_Savvy: Quieto!_

_Remus :calado:_

_Savvy: Melhor assim. :Sorriso Diabólico:_

_Remus: Socorro:Com cara de assustado:_

_Savvy: Não enche, Remus. Ninguém vai escutar seus gritos

* * *

_

:**Março, o primeiro mês**:

_**Dia Primeiro: O Plano**_

―Black, afinal sobre o que é esse plano?― Snape sibilou, estreitando seus olhos.

Sirius havia levado Gilderoy Lockhart e Severus Snape para sua sala de estar juntamente com Remus (que não estava com uma cara das mais saudáveis) e Harry, que não conseguia parar de rir.

―A minha idéia é a aquela que eu descrevi na carta que mandei para vocês.― Sirius disse.

―Você tem algum espelho por aí?― Gilderoy pediu. ― Eu acho que meu cabelo está um pouco desarrumado.

Todos em volta de Lockhart ficaram em silêncio, completamente embasbacados pela lógica do loiro.

―Continuando.― Sirius disse. ― Como eu disse na carta, eu não sei se o bebê que Remus espera é realmente meu. Então vocês estão aqui para termos certeza!

―Como, Black?― Snape perguntou. ―Você vai ter que esperar nove meses de qualquer maneira. Por que nos trazer para cá agora?

―Porque vocês podem deixar o país.― Harry respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

―Cale a boca, Potter.― Snape sibilou novamente.

―De qualquer modo, eu não estou certo de que o filho é meu, então vocês devem ficar por perto.― Sirius disse simplesmente.

―E o que te faz pensar que nós vamos ficar?―Gilderoy perguntou.

―Ah, é simples. ―Sirius disse. ―Acontece que eu sei de uma certa pessoa que foi dar em cima de uma moça linda e levou um fora dela na semana passada .

Gilderoy riu nervoso.

―Ela queria um autógrafo, eu juro

―_**E**,_―Sirius continuou, não querendo saber de explicações― Eu sei que alguém costumava ter uma queda por CERTAS pessoas.

Severus engasgou-se.

―Você não sabe de nada.― Defendeu-se dramaticamente.

―Tem certeza?― Sirius ergueu uma elegante sobrancelha.― Seus quartos são lá em cima. E Harry concordou em vigiá-los.

Gilderoy e Severus voltaram-se para encarar Harry.

―Muitíssimo obrigado, Potter.―Severus disse de forma sarcástica― Agora eu estou preso aqui com um animago louco, um garoto que nunca usou um pente na vida e …

Severus foi interrompido por um Remus muito apressado que saiu correndo em direção do banheiro, tapando a boca com uma das mãos.

―E um lobisomem com enjôos matinais.― murmurou em derrota.― Tudo bem, Black, eu aceito ser sua companhia.

―Não que nós tivéssemos escolha.― foi a vez de Gilderoy falar.― Mas o que ficaremos fazendo por aqui nesses noves meses?

―Bem, como o bebê pode não ser meu, por que eu deveria tomar conta de Remus sozinho?― Sirius argumentou.

―Você está de brincadeira!.―Os supostos outros "papais" responderam em coro.

―Eu queria que ele estivesse.―Remus gritou do banheiro.

―Não estou, vocês dois juntamente comigo, são os responsáveis pela saúde de Remus e do neném.

Severus olhou feio para Remus quando esse estava voltando à sala.

―Maldito seja, Lupin.― Ele disse.― Maldito seja.

―Pelo quê?―Remus perguntou.

―Maldita seja a sua fertilidade.

_**Dia 14- Barf Bucet (1)**_

―Siri?―Ouviu-se um lamento.―Siri, você está aí?

―Não, ele não est�, Lupin.― Severus respondeu do quarto de hóspedes.―O que você quer?

―Uma sopinha seria muito bem vinda.

Severus resmungando veio até o quarto que Remus estava.

Pelas duas últimas semanas o lobisomem estava muito mal. Ao menos eram apenas enjôos matinais. Mas ninguém teria sossego enquanto o bebê não nascesse.

―E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

―Faça a porcaria da sopa pra ele, Severus.― Gilderoy disse.―Quando Black chegar ele pode tomar conta do resto.

―E por que você não faz isso?― Severus berrou.

―Porque estou ocupado!

―Vocês dois querem parar de brigar POR FAVOR.― Remus implorou.― Minha cabeça está me matando e vocês só estão piorando as coisas.

―Você não se meta! ―Os outros dois gritaram.

―Talvez o bebê seja seu, Lokchart. Você deveria ajudar também.

―NÃO é dele! ― Remus retorquiu.

―Certo!― Harry gritou de seu quarto.―Eu faço! Só, CALEM A BOCA!

―Eu acho que vou vomitar.― Remus lamuriou.

―Assim como eu.―Severus disse saindo do quarto. ―Gilderoy é terrível o bastante pra deixar qualquer um doente.

―Não, eu LITERALMENTE vou vomitar.―Remus disse saindo da cama.

Severus contorceu-se de nojo enquanto ouvia os sons vindos do banheiro.

―Traga um balde, Potter!― Severus disse.

_**Dia 25– Dores de Cabeça**_

Todos os cinco homens estavam sentados à mesa de jantar.

Severus e Sirius estavam discutindo, não na intensidade de costume, mas ainda assim discutindo.

Gilderoy estava lá folheando um álbum com antigas fotografias dele mesmo.

Harry observava a todos cuidadosamente, assim como Remus, que tentava manter o café da manhã no estômago com aqueles montes de comida à sua frente. Ele não queria ferir ninguém naquele dia. Ele estava com humor tão 'bom' quanto ou pior do que o de Gina em sua última TPM.

―Vocês dois poderiam parar? ―Remus pediu apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Harry olhou para Remus, pensado em livrar aquele peso de si. Porém, ele lembrou-se que Remus havia estado um tanto rabugento nos últimos dias e resolveu deixar como estava.

Severus continuou a discutir com Sirius.

―Black, apenas cale a boca e me passe as ervilhas, OK? Eu estou tentando ser civilizado, mas…

―Você quer as ervilhas?―Sirius perguntou, pegando uma colher cheia de ervilhas.―Tudo Bem.

Com um movimento de pulso, Sirius lançou o vegetal em Severus, que ficou com alguns pontinhos verdes presos nos oleosos cabelos negros.

―OK, Black eu vou pagar na mesma moeda.―Severus rosnou, catapultando com a colher um punhado de purê(2) de batatas.

…O qual caiu no rosto de Gilderoy.

―Ahhh! Eu nem estava na briga, por que estou todo sujo?

―Oh, parem!―Choramingou Remus, massageando suas têmporas delicadamente. Uma briga séria estava para acontecer e ele não estava com paciência para aquilo hoje.

Gilderoy pegou um pedaço de pão e atirou-o em Severus.

…Só para atingir a face de Harry.

―Desde quando eu estou nessa discussão?―Disse Harry se levantando.

Foi Harry erguer-se e a cabeça de Remus escorregar do ombro do outro, piorando a dor do outro.

Isso foi à gota d'água.

―CALEM A BOCA!― Remus urrou e sua face estava vermelha.

Todos os outros pararam.

―Agora os quatro vão limpar toda essa algazarra.―Remus disse tremendo de raiva.

―Por que eu?―Harry perguntou―Eu só estava…

Remus rosnou para ele.

―Sim, senhor.―Respondeu mais do que rápido, olhando para os pés.

―Entenderam?―Analisando todos eles.

Quatro acenos de cabeça responderam positivamente.

―Ótimo. E se eu ouvir um pio de qualquer um. Eu vou deixar vocês trancados do lado de fora e na chuva. Ouviram?

Mais quatro acenos positivos.

Gilderoy pegou a varinha.

―Não, Lockhart, vocês vão limpar isso tudo com as MÃOS, nada de mágica.

Gilderoy guardou a varinha de volta e bufou.

―Disse alguma coisa, Lockheart?―Ameaçou.

―N…

―Por que está falando, eu acho que pedi silêncio.

Gilderoy calou-se e assentiu.

―Melhor. Eu vou estar lá em cima.

Assim que Remus subiu alguns degraus, um burburinho veio da direção dos homens na sala de jantar.

―Eu ouvi dizer que a noite hoje vai ter muitos raios. Eu odiaria estar lá fora.

Toda a conversa morreu depois disso.

_**Dia 31 – Cansaço.**_

Gilderoy e Remus acabavam de sair pela porta da frente.

Hoje era o dia de Gilderoy ser o guarda-costas do gestante. Ele foi incumbido de levar Remus ao St. Mungus, e escoltar o homem de olhos dourados era tudo que ele não queria.

Eles estavam indo ao hospital naquele momento, e o loiro não tinha intenção de tentar aproveitar a saída.

―Tem certeza que não prefere que Severus vá com você?― Gilderoy perguntou.

―Pare de tentar se ver livre disso. Eu tentei. Sirius não ia me deixar fora disso também.

―Mas…

Remus rosnou para o loiro.

―Vamos.―Gilderoy disse caminhando decidido logo atrás de Remus.

Logo eles estavam na sala de espera do St. Mungus brincado de fazer círculos com os polegares e aguardando pacientemente.

―Gilderoy?― Remus perguntou deixando de lado a revista que estivera folheando.

―Sim?

―…Você não… Você não gosta mais de mim, não é?― Remus perguntou e seu tom era nervoso, recusando-se a encará-lo.

Gilderoy empalideceu.

―Para ser honesto.― Começou Gilderoy.― Só um pouquinho.

Remus sorriu.

―Você não acha que é seu, acha?―Perguntou.

―Eu ESPERO que não.―Gilderoy disse―Black me mataria.

―Eu não consigo enfiar isso na cabeça dele.―Lastimou-se.―Ele não acredita em mim.

―Ele irá.―Gilderoy disse, tentando consolar Remus que parecia querer desabar em prantos a qualquer momento.

―Gilderoy?

―Sim, Remus.―Gilderoy disse e sorria enquanto admirava o brilho dos olhos de Remus.

―Sua mão está sobre minha coxa.―Remus informou.―Isso é muito desconfortável.

Gilderoy olhou para baixo e viu onde sua mão esquerda estava. Ele rapidamente puxou-a de volta ao próprio colo.

―Obrigado.―Disse Remus se virando e dando as costas a Gilderoy.

―Remus Lupin?―Uma voz chamou.―Consultório 36B, por favor.

Remus e Gilderoy caminharam até a sala e foram recebidos por uma pequena bruxa rechonchuda.

―Ah, Remus?―A Bruxa inquiriu.―Você não era casado com Sirius Black?

Gilderoy já ia responder, mas Remus foi mais rápido.

―Sirius… não pôde vir hoje. Ele pediu para Gilderoy me acompanhar.―Mentiu.

A bruxa acreditou e disse:

―Bom, então, dispa-se e nós iremos começar.

Remus ficou sem cor.

―Me despir?―Perguntou.

―Retire sua roupa, Senhor Lupin.

Remus corou dessa vez.

―Gilderoy, fique de costas.―Remus pediu gentilmente.

―Mas…

―FIQUE DE COSTAS!

Gilderoy virou-se imediatamente.

A bruxa sussurrou no ouvido de Lockhart: ―Nunca discuta com dois tipos de pessoa: Lobisomens e gestantes. Infelizmente você tem os dois numa mesma pessoa.

Remus sentou-se na maca usando nada mais que uma cueca azul.

A bruxa apalpou e empurrou seu ventre por quase vinte minutos, fazendo alguns sons e anotando algo eu uma prancheta. Todo esse processo já estava deixando Remus meio paranóico.

Gilderoy ainda estava ali parado de costas para tudo. Ele estava tentado a dar uma espiada no corpo seminu de Remus, mas conteve-se. Tinha que agüentar firme.

―Pode se vestir agora.―Disse a bruxa.

Gilderoy quase se virou.

―Fique aí.―Remus ordenou, começando a passar a camisa pela cabeça. E o outro obedeceu.

―Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem.―Disse a bruxa.―Você tem tido enjôos, dores de cabeça? Fadiga, talvez?

―Isso tudo.―Respondeu Remus.

―Tudo super normal.― A pequena bruxa disse.―Você poderá notar algumas mudanças na estrutura de seu corpo durante esses primeiros meses.

―Como o quê?―Remus perguntou.

―Basicamente, alargamento nos quadris. Nada para se preocupar, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa vaidosa.

Remus sorria balançado a cabeça negativamente e vestiu o suéter.

―Já pode se virar, Gilderoy.―Remus disse saindo de cima da mesa.

Ele foi embora do consultório e Gilderoy ia logo atrás dele.

**:Fim do capítulo Dois:

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Notinhas de Rodapé pra deixar o povo curioso:

(1) Eu não achei a expressão em canto nenhum, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão sou toa ouvidos. Acho deve ser algo relacionado às náuseas da gravidez, mas achei melhor não arriscar;

(2) Bem, escrevi assim e o Word aceitou… Mas eu sei que tem gente que pronuncia na forma francesa/- como se fosse 'i' ao invés de 'u';

* * *

**Nota do Grupo Os Tradutores:**

Aqui está mais um capitulo dessa maravilhosa fic!

Adoramos todo o retorno que essa fic teve e ficamos realmente muito felizes que nosso grupo esteja realmente dando certo.

Agradecimentos à: **Jessie Lovegood, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Alessa, Dana Norram, Tininha, Aniannka, Cami Rocha, Kisa, Bárbara G**.; muito obrigado mesmo pela força!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Abril

**Autor: **SueAdamns

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Saty e Saki

**Betagem: **Dana Norram

* * *

Algumas notas da autora:

1)Harry É hetero nessa fic. Porque? Por que isso adiciona clima para o ápice do enredo, que eu já planejei : sorrisinho maligno:

2) Quem disse que o Snape era gay? Eu disse que Sirius e Remus tiveram uma festa. Todos ficaram bêbados. Todos fizeram coisas estúpidas. Por tudo que sabemos, Snape pode ter ficado bêbado e visto Remus como uma meiga garota loira no seu estado inebriado. Hmm?

3) Lupin ficou grávido por mágica. Quer dizer, isso é Harry Potter pelo amor de deus! Se eles podem fazer a anatomia de um carro diferente para que possa voar, eu posso pegar um personagem do mesmo mundo do sexo que não carrega uma criança e faze-lo carregar uma. É mágica!

* * *

**:Abril- Mês 02 :**

**Dia 3- Hormônios causam dor**

"Black, rápido com isso ai!"

Ah, é de manhã cedo!

E todos estão brigando pelo banheiro.

…De novo.

Desde o primeiro mês, as coisas não estavam indo tão bem.

Claro, o vômito de Remus cessou um pouco. Sim, Severus e Sirius pararam de discutir tanto, junto com Remus berrando com eles.

Mas as coisas tinham apenas começado. De acordo com os Medibruxos do St.Mungos, qualquer mudança de humor que ocorresse agora só iria piorar.

Isso significava dor.

"Sirius, abra a porta!", Harry berrou, "Eu tenho que IR!"

Gilderoy saiu do seu quarto, com nada além de um roupão de banho.

"Ele CONTINUA lÿ", o loiro perguntou, "Já faz quarenta minutos!"

"Ele normalmente demora uma hora", Harry informou, "Fique feliz que Remus alertou-o sobre isso."

Como se isso tivesse o invocado, Remus saiu do seu quarto na menção do seu nome.

"Bom dia, todos" ele cumprimentou, estranhamente agradável.

"Bom dia." Os três homens na porta falaram com a voz arrastada.

Remus bateu na porta.

"Sirius?", ele chamou sutilmente, "Você já acabou?"

O chuveiro instantaneamente mudou e Sirius praticamente voou para fora do banheiro.

"Sim Remmie", ele disse, claramente com medo, "É todo seu!"

Severus fez uma carranca.

"Espere aí a porra de um minuto," ele berrou, "Nós estávamos esperando aqui há quarenta minutos, e você de repente pula fora porque Lupin bateu na porta!"

Sem esperar uma resposta, Severus pulou na frente de Remus e bateu a porta do banheiro na cara dele.

Remus não se abalou.

"Sey," ele disse docemente, "Posso, por favor, usar o banheiro?…Por favor?"

Sem resposta.

Agora, isso estava ficando sério.

"Severus Snape," Remus falou calmamente, "por favor saia do banheiro."

Outra vez, sem resposta.

"Ótimo, " Remus falou, aparentando estar a beira das lágrimas, "Seja desse jeito."

Remus virou-se para voltar ao quarto, deixando um sentimento de culpa no ar.

Quem poderia dizer não para isso?

A porta do banheiro abriu e Severus saiu.

"Pegue o maldito banheiro," ele resmungou, "Eu irei esperar."

Remus sorriu e fungou, correndo e agarrando Severus em um abraço.

"Obrigado!"

Ele parou à frente de Severus.

Porém, antes de fechar a porta, ele agarrou um cacho do cabelo oleoso de Severus.

"ISSO É POR SER UM BUNDÃO!" berrou Remus, puxando Severus até o chão pelos seus cabelos.

Quando Severus deu um gritinho, Remus o deixou e bateu a porta.

Harry e Gilderoy riram.

"Remus; um. Severus; zero", Harry recitou.

**Dia 12- Você Pode Dizer "Hiper"? **

"Oh Siri!", Remus chamou alegremente, "Onde está você, _mon cher_?"

Sem resposta.

"Harry?" ele chamou.

Sem resposta.

"Severus?"

"O que foi, Lupin?"

Remus sorriu.

"Onde está todo mundo?", ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei, Lupin. Por que você não vai procura-los?...Ou pular de um penhasco?"

Remus riu.

"Isso não foi muito legal."

Ultimamente, Remus tinha estado muito...feliz.

Não o seu "feliz" normal, calmamente feliz. Mas eu quero dizer feliz como um pássaro em velocidade.

Ele iria gargalhar, sorrir, dar um sorrisinho, e achar um simples prazer mesmo nas menores das coisas

Isso estava começando a ficar assustador.

"Lupin, como é que você pode ser tão… alegre em toda essa bagunça?", Severus perguntou, saindo de seu canto um pouco.

"Eu não sei" Remus disse meigamente, "Por quê você é uma maçã verde? " **(NT: aqui a autora fez um joguinho de palavras: Remus pergunta por que de Severus ser tão "crabby apple" sendo que "crabby" é ranzinza e "crab apple" é uma maçã ácida, ruim. E quem já provou maça que ainda não está madura, sabe que tem gosto realmente ruim P) **

Severus fez uma carranca.

"Eu NÃO sou, como você se referiu a isso, uma 'maçã verde'", ele retorquiu, " eu sou meramente uma pessoa que aproveita –"

"Então, o que você quer fazer,"Remus começou," Eu não consigo pensar em nada. Bem, talvez eu possa, mas eu simplesmente não quero. Talvez eu deixe isso para você! ...Mas então nos possamos acabar fazendo algo que tem a ver com poções! Eu odeio poções! Nunca fui bom nisso..."

Com Remus divagando no seu estado de alegria sempre- aumentando, os olhos de Severus começaram a virar.

"E se jogarmos um jogo?" Severus perguntou.

"Como o queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Remus perguntou, desenhando suas palavras.

"Que tal jogarmos 'Descubra O Quê O Lobisomem Grávido Tem Fumado?'", Severus perguntou, encarando Remus desafiador.

Remus deu um sorriso desanimado e lágrimas verteram de seus olhos claros.

"Bom...Eu entendi", ele disse, fungando, "Você nunca gostou de mim de verdade!"

...Oh, Remus sabia como manobrar a culpa.

"E com você espalhando esse negócio de lobisomem no 3º ano do Harry-"

Oh, ele manipulava a culpa como um brinquedo!...Ele é boooooooooom.

Severus suspirou.

"Eu estava...brincando," Severus mentiu, pondo na cara um falso sorriso, "Eu...adoraria passar o tempo com você."

As lágrimas cessaram e Remus deu um sorrisinho.

"Eu sei exatamente o que podemos fazer," ele disse, rindo.

'Eu peço a Deus que este bebê não seja meu', Severus pensou, rezando para qualquer entidade que ele acreditasse, 'Esse bebê pode nascer tão hiper-ativo quanto Remus'

**25º dia – Águas de artifício**

Oh, as coisas não estão indo tão bem ultimamente...

Remus está feliz, o humor hiper-ativo acabou alguns dias atrás.

Agora, as 'águas de artifício' começaram.

Quando você mais espera que Remus se levante e berre, ou bata em você com alguma coisa, ele simplesmente se rompe em lágrimas instantaneamente. Ele começa a soluçar, e fungar, e gritar, e lamentar.

Não é realmente o que todo mundo precisava.

"Remus?", Sirius chamou, "Jantar está pronto...Remus?"

Sirius entrou no quarto que Remus e ele dividiam. Ele encontrou Remus adormecido, curvado no braço da cadeira, de frente à lareira deles.

Sirius odiou acabar com a adorável visão, mas sabia que Remus iria pegar ele mais tarde se não fizesse.

"Remmie," Sirius sussurrava na orelha de seu amante.

"Hmmm?" Remus gemeu, virando para o outro lado.

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Reeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuus", ele sussurrou de novo.

Ele começou a rir com a visão.

"Quê?", Remus perguntou, abrindo um olho.

"O jantar está pronto" Sirius disse, chacoalhando o braço de Remus gentilmente.

Remus sorriu

"Obrigado"

Assim que Sirius se virou para ir embora, Remus o chamou de volta.

"Sirius, por que você não acha que ele é seu?" Remus perguntou rispidamente.

"O que?" Sirius perguntou estupidamente "O bebê?"

"Não, o maldito peru!" Remus retrucou asperamente "Sim, o bebê!"

O sorriso de Sirius se apagou.

"Porque eu não me lembro de nós...fazendo alguma coisa próxima da Lua Cheia. E não podia ter sido qualquer lugar muito longe da lua cheia, porque todo lobisomem é estéril quando a lua não é cheia. Então-"

"Que seja..." Remus falou grosseiramente "Vamos."

"Porque?" Sirius perguntou "A discussão está-"

"Ela ACABOU agora."

"Remus, por favor-"

Sirius parou ao ouvir Remus fungar.

"Oh...Oh não" Sirius disse "Tudo menos isso. Por favor, estou te implorando!"

Lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Eu pensava que você acreditava em mim" Remus gemeu, fungando de novo.

Sirius suspirou.

"Remus, eu quero acreditar, mas...Eu apenas tenho um pressentimento, ok?"

Remus fungou de novo.

"Ok", ele sussurrou "Eu ESPERO que esteja ok...mas se o bebê for seu, você estará MUITO encrencado"

Sirius ficou pálido.

"Porque!"

"Você é quem está me obrigando a viver com Snape e Lockhart por nove meses. Eu vou te pegar por isso"

Remus foi embora deixando Sirius para trás.

"Eu acho que estou em problemas de qualquer modo" Sirius resmungou

* * *

**:Fim capítulo 3 :**

Savy – Ei povo! O próximo capítulo deverá ser POV do que tem sido até agora? Ou devo só continuar correndo com a tortura do Remus ao desenrolar dos meses?

Remus–:choraminga: Você é tão múchora:

Savvy–...Eu me sinto tão mal acho que meu frio, demoníaco coração está batendo...

Remus–:funga, soluça:...S-sério?

Savvy–NÃO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUE PROSSIGA A TORTURA!

Remus–;;

**Notas da tradutora: Arrgh foi difícil (como essa autora usa gírias! ) mas aí está Espero que me perdoem pelo atraso... E queria agradecer muito, muito a Saki, que traduziu metade do cap, e a Nai, o dicionário inglês-portugues mais lindo que eu já vi xD ! Espero que tenham gostado -

* * *

**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Estamos muito felizes de saber que tem tantas pessoas lendo e adorando essa fic.

E queremos agradecer à: **Sarah-Lupin-Black, Bárbara G e Dana Norram.**

**Os Tradutores**


	4. Maio

**Savvy: **Ah, mais tortura… Isso vai ser ótimo.

**Remus: **Não estou reclamando. Ela me deu manteiga de amendoim!

**Savvy: **Cuidado com essas coisas, Remmie. Nesse capítulo você vai se arrepender de um dia ter aberto um pote desses.

**Remus: **Por quê?

**Savvy: **Bem, Vamos colocar no seguinte modo: Minha irmã costumava usar calças jeans número zero (1). Ela tinha quadris estreitos e bumbum pequeno. Mas ano passado ele teve um bebê. Ela não comia nada a não ser manteiga de amendoim pelos primeiro três meses. Agora que o neném nasceu, ela só consegue usar calças de n° 3 ou mais. E eles nunca mais voltarão ao normal, nem os quadris nem a bunda.

**Remus: **O.O... Isso não vai acontecer, vai?

**Savvy: **Isso depende. Você não queria Gilderoy e Snape olhando para o seu traseiro, ou queria?

**Remus: **Não.

**Savvy: **Bem, isso vai ser um problema.

* * *

**:MAIO - 3° MÊS :**

Quietude...

Silêncio...

Era tudo o que se podia ouvir.

Desde os últimos meses as coisas tinham se acalmado um pouco.

Harry designou a si mesmo a tarefa de manter Gilderoy, Severus e Sirius na linha. Assim ninguém mais despertaria a cólera de Remus.

Não era nada bom vê-lo alterado.

_Especialmente agora._

O corpo do lobisomem estava começando a evidenciar aumento de peso. Claro, isso já era esperado na sua atual condição e sua súbita necessidade por doces, tornava isso cada dia mais notório.

De qualquer maneira… os primeiros quilinhos não foram para onde eram esperados.

Não entendeu?

Lembra-se quando a medi-bruxa disse que haveria um _"suave aumento dos quadris e que não havia nada para se preocupar"_?

Ah, agora vocês se lembram!

Bem, Remus agora estava preocupado.

**DIA 5 - ASSISTA AO JIGGLE-WIGGLE **

Era meio dia no Largo Grimmaud n° 12.

Todos, menos Remus, estavam levando suas atividades costumeiras.

Gilderoy tirava mais fotos de si mesmo.

Severus arruinava tudo a sua volta com algum tipo de poção.

Sirius estava lendo o jornal.

Harry saíra, tinha um encontro com Gina.

"Severus, precisa fazer tanta bagunça com suas coisas?" Gilderoy perguntou. "Você vai acabar estragando minhas fotos."

"Ele estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo." Disse Sirius.

_CRAAK._

Todos três olharam para cima e viram um lobisomem com cabelos cor de areia descendo as escadas, vestido com um sweater negro e um par de calças de amarrar que estrangulavam a sua cintura.

"Bom dia, Remus." Sirius cumprimentou, caminhando até ele para lhe dar um beijo.

Assim que Sirius ia tocá-lo, Remus o empurrou.

"Vá embora." Ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos sonolentos. "Tô cansado".

O indisposto lobisomem caminhou até a cozinha com os braços cruzados.

"Como quiser." Sirius falou compreensivo.

Ele começou a remexer os armários da cozinha desesperadamente. Sirius parecia ter visto um fantasma.

"Por favor," Sirius começou "Digam-me que eu não fui o único a ver."

Gilderoy levantou os olhos

"O quê?"

Sirius continuou sendo vago.

"AQUILO." Sirius disse "Alguém viu AQUILO?"

Sirius passou a mão pelos seus longos cabelos.

"Eu nunca tinha notado." Disse ele para si.

"Notado o quê?" Severus indagou olhando por cima de sua poção.

"Vocês não viram?" perguntou Sirius.

"Vimos o quê?" Gilderoy e Severus disseram em uníssono, cansados daquele joguinho.

Sirius fez um gesto com uma das mãos como se estivesse apontando para algo que parecia ser uma ampulheta.

"Uma ampulheta?" Gilderoy perguntou "Tanto bafafá por causa de uma ampulheta?"

Sirius riu nervosamente.

"Oh, não é qualquer ampulheta." Disse, passando a mão mais uma vez sobre os cabelos.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha escura.

"Black, por que está assim?... Ou melhor, pelo que está assim?"

"Olhem." disse Sirius apontando para cozinha.

Severus e Gilderoy trocaram olhares.

"Você vem conosco." Gilderoy disse. "Não faz sentido ficar aí em pé sem fazer dizendo coisas sem sentido..."

Sirius ria-se.

"Tudo bem."

Os três adentraram a cozinha.

Todos viram que era Remus.

"Querem alguma coisa?" Remus perguntou pegando mais uma colherada do pote de pasta de amendoim.

"Não." Sirius disse "Só viemos te fazer companhia."

Remus sorriu.

"Bem… é ótimo vê-los concordando em algo." Disse fechando o pote que estava na sua mão.

Virou-se e colocou o pote de volta no armário atrás dele.

Gilderoy balbuciou.

"Errr…Eu tenho que ir..." E saiu dali correndo

Sirius ria, virando-se para Severus.

"Eu falei." Sirius apontou para a "ampulheta" outra vez.

Severus olhou a cintura de Remus de novo e já fazia menção de sair dali, divertido com a lembrança de toda aquela carne oscilando entre esquerda e direita, esquerda e direita, esquerda e direita...

Mas ele não esperava o impacto.

_SLAP!_

A mão de Remus foi certeira em sua face.

"Da próxima vez que eu te pegar olhado para minha bunda," Ele gritou "Eu garanto que vou ter uma grande frigideira à mão.

Ele virou-se para Sirius.

"E você! Não pense que eu não te vi."

Sirius começou a suar.

"Pra onde foi o loiro?" Remus perguntou.

Não houve resposta.

"ONDE ESTÁ LOCKHART?" Remus berrou.

"Lá em cima!" Severus e Sirius disseram, temendo pelo seu bem estar físico

Remus sorriu.

"Não se surpreendam se ouvirem gritos." Disse subindo os degraus.

Três segundos depois…

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!"

Sirius encolheu-se. "Ele o pegou!"

**DIA 26 - A NOVA COMIDA**

O barulho de alguém derrubando potes de vidro e plástico de encontro à alguma superfície vinha da cozinha.

"Onde está?" Ouviu-se uma voz.

_Oh-oh._

"Eu acho que Remus está em mais uma de suas caças em busca de comida."

Suas escolhas usuais não pareciam tão apetitosas agora.

Ele queria algo diferente.

Ou pelo menos o bebê queria.

Hoje, o que ele queria não podia ser encontrado.

"Sirius!"

"O que é?"

"Poderia vir aqui e me ajudar?" Remus se encolheu.

Sirius entrou na cozinha, vestindo apenas um roupão de banho.

"O que foi agora?"

"Primeiro de tudo: Não aja como se eu nunca te ajudasse." Remus reclamou. "Segundo: onde está a porcaria da pasta de amendoim?"

"Acabou, Harry comeu o resto semana passada." Sirius explicou. "Eu achava que você odiava aquilo."

Isso não parece nada bom...

"Eu também achava." Remus disse. "Onde está Harry?"

"Lá em cima. Tomando banho"

Remus sorriu e pegou uma toalha que acabara de secar.

Sirius ficou tenso, já sabia o que aconteceria.

"Não se surpreenda se ouvir gritos." Remus disse indo para o segundo andar

Dois minutos depois…

"Eu vou! Eu vou comprar sua manteiga de amendoim! Eu… NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!"

Remus: Três. Todos os outros: Zero

**:FIM DO CAPÍTULO QUATRO :

* * *

**

**Savvy: **Fugindo e gargalhando temendo pela sua saúde:

**Remus: **Não teve graça!…Eu não tenho uma bunda tão grande assim:

**Savvy: **Agora você tem! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Remus: **Você prefere me maltratar ao invés de todos os outros, não é?

**Savvy: **Para minha maldade não existem preferidos. Eu maltrato todos igualmente!

**Remus: **...Você me odeia:chora:

**Savvy: **-.-"... Eu acho que exagerei na quantidade de hormônios...

* * *

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA: **

Minhas costumeiras notinhas de rodapé:

(1) Não sei como se dá essa numeração americana, por isso resolvi deixar do jeito que estava.

**Nota da beta:** Eu acho que sei o que é JIGGLE-WIGGLE e acreditem, eu estou rindo MUITO!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Que bom saber que todos vocês gostaram dessa fic e agradecemos a todos que gastaram um pouquinho de seu tempo para ler nossa tradução.

Queremos agradecer especialmente à: **Saraha-Lupin-Black, Bárbara G.** (nessa fic o Harry está mesmo com a Gina), Dana Norram (você não pode reclamar já que você betou esse cap! XD). A pessoa que não deixou o nome e perguntou como nós engravidamos um homem, a resposta é simples: MÁGICA!

Os Tradutores


	5. O que Remus pensa?

**Escrita por:** Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha

Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black

**Tradução:** Ameria Black

**Betagem: **Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

Capítulo 5 - O que Remus pensa?**

Meu Deus, isso é idiotice.

Eu queria que Sirius acreditasse em mim.

Sei que fiquei um pouco bêbado naquela festa... mas eu não dormiria com mais ninguém. Nem mesmo bêbado!

Eu o amo demais...

Droga, esses hormônios me deixam esgotado.

Eu vou de feliz para triste, de volta para feliz e de novo triste. Então meu humor gira cento e oitenta graus e eu irrito com alguém sem motivo.

Sirius e eu queríamos um bebê, sim. Mas não DESSE jeito. Nós queríamos intencionalmente.

Além disso, eu nunca teria concordado se soubesse que seria desse jeito.

A náusea da manhã era o inferno. Num minuto eu estava deitado na cama, sonhando alegremente, no outro estava no banheiro, vomitando qualquer coisa que tivesse comido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Os hormônios, como eu disse, são insuportáveis. Estou feliz, triste, bravo, e todas aquelas outras porcarias de uma vez. Se todo mundo tem sorte, eu não pego qualquer coisa e começo a bater na cabeça das pessoas.

Bem... Isso é meio engraçado...

Mas o choro não é.

Agora, ao que o quarto mês está começando, tudo o que eu quero é comida e alguém para abraçar. E não só comida normal, também. Quero as coisas mais estranhas que se pode imaginar.

Não, não como manteiga de amendoim em maçãs e esse tipo de coisa.

Quero dizer, coisas como molho de chocolate num sanduíche de frango.

Olha, isso soa bem...

Com um pouco de picles deve ficar bom também...

Dê-me um minuto.

: Cinco minutos depois :

OK, não temos frango.

Mas temos picles!

E eu acabei de descobrir que eles são muito bons com molho de chocolate!

Eu disse que tudo o que eu queria era comida estranha...

É nojento para todos os outros, mas os médicos do St. Mungus disseram que é normal. Disseram que é o jeito do bebê me fazer comer as coisas certas para mantê-lo saudável.

Então, culpem o bebê por me dar quadris!

Aquela medibruxa disse que haveria um "leve alargamento dos quadris" nos primeiros dois meses.

Se por leve ela queria dizer tanto que eu pareço uma garota, então ela estava certa. Agora não consigo andar pela minha própria casa sem que alguém fique olhando para a minha bunda.

E agora está começando a aparecer. Isso continua ficando pior.

... Eu me sinto meio violado...

...Também sinto a necessidade de achar um pouco de purê de batatas... e queijo...

... Mais seis meses. Vamos esperar que eu sobreviva a esse tempo todo.

* * *

Nota do grupo:

Agora começaram os caps que mostram o que cada um pensa sobre a situação.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Baby Potter, Kirina Li, Tina Granger** (pq vc sentiu pena?), **Sarah-Lupin-Black e Evil Kitsune.**

**Os Tradutores**


	6. O que Gilderoy pensa?

**QUEM É O PAPAI?**

**

* * *

Escrita por**: Queen Vampyre Akasha (Versão original em inglês)  
**Versão em espanhol**: Lilia Black  
**Traduzida por**: Natália  
**Betada por**: Dana Norram  
**(Este capitulo é um POV de Gilderoy)**

* * *

**:O QUÊ GILDEROY PENSA:** **

* * *

**

Estou verdadeiramente surpreso em ter sobrevivido três meses aqui. Não pensei que sobreviveria sequer algumas horas! 

Não, não por causa de Black, nem mesmo por causa de Snape.

_Remus..._

Você já notou o quão bonito ele é?

A maneira como fala...

A maneira que move as mãos...

A maneira que ele nunca está errado...

A maneira que suas pernas se movem quando caminha...

A maneira que seu cabelo está cuidadosamente preso com apenas uma mecha caindo sobre seus olhos...

_E seus olhos! _Eu me afogaria de muito bom grado nessas piscinas âmbar douradas...

_...Ooh! Como isso bem! Terei que escrevê-lo para usar em algum poema!_

De qualquer forma, estar perto dele é tentador. Estou surpreso de ter durado três meses sem ter me jogado em cima beijando-o insanamente.

... Mas então Black me mataria!

... E se o bebê for meu?

_Remus iria me querer então?_

... Não

... Ele ama muito Black ...

E se for do Severus?

... Me dá calafrios pensar que uma pessoa tão bonita poderia estar com... _ELE_. Isso não é possível!

_Ao menos espero que não._

Tenho esperanças de que o bebê SEJA meu! Seria um pai melhor do que Black. Poderia ensina-lo como escrever livros e aparecer bem nas câmeras.

_... E tirar fotos minhas e Remus juntos..._

Céus, Remus me mataria se fosse meu. É certo de que o bebê é do Black.

Black está sendo muito idiota.

Pensa que estou preso aqui! Poderia ir a qualquer momento que quiser...

_...Se soubesse como..._

Mas eu não quero ir! Se estou perto de Remus, ficarei aqui quanto tempo puder...

Tenho que fazer com que Remus me ame. NÃO sei como, mas eu o farei.

Os próximos seis meses vão passar devagar.

E estou determinado a ganhar o coração de Remus...

EU O TEREI!

* * *

**:Fim do Capítulo Seis:**

* * *

****

Nota do Grupo: A falta de atualizações foi devido a um problema técnico que logo será resolvido. 

Nossos agradecimentos à: Evil Kitsune, Tina Granger, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Inu Malfoy e Dark Wolf 03.

_Os Tradutores_


	7. O que Sirius Pensa?

**Escrita por: Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha**

**Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black**

**Traduzida por: Ilia-Chan**

**Betada por: Pekena Malfoy**___

* * *

Esse capítulo está como um POV de Sirius_

* * *

**:O que Sirius pensa:

* * *

**

"_Ah, Remus não me parece muito feliz. Comigo, pelo menos._

_Ele está furioso._

_Eu não posso evitar não acreditar nele!_

_Nós dois estávamos bêbados, e eu não me lembro de ter feito… ALGO próximo à lua cheia. _

_Eu o amo. Profundamente. Mais que qualquer coisa._

_Mesmo se o bebê não for meu, ainda assim eu o amarei. Não é culpa dele._

_Fui eu quem o incentivou a beber naquela noite._

… _Eu realmente espero que seja meu…_

_E ao mesmo tempo, não quero. Remus jura que irá castrar o pai por fazê-lo passar por isso. _

_Mesmo se eu NÃO for o pai, eu ainda estarei com meu rabo em perigo por fazer Gilderoy e Snape passarem por isso._

… _Porém, valerá a pena. _

_Valerá._

_De acordo com Aluado¹, quando sua taxa hormonal se regularizar ele vai se vingar._

_Alguns abraços a mais poderão me ajudar._

_Eu estou sofrendo desde os primeiros meses desse fiasco._

_Ou eu sou expulso de onde estou, sendo arrastado pela orelha, ou eu recebo um beijo por alguma coisa. Maldita dor. Aluado realmente sabe dar um soco quando tem vontade._

_Por outro lado… Existem algumas coisas que eu estou gostando._

_Aquela pequena mudança no… físico de Aluado. _

_Nossa._

_É tudo que eu posso dizer._

_Assim, quando ele anda, oscila para lá e pra cá, pra lá e pra cá…_

_é hipnotizante observar o movimento dos quadris dele!_

_Espere! Quando tudo isso acabar, será algo mais para agarrar durante a noite… hehehe_

_Bem, agora... EI!_

_Lockhart está ficando muito próximo de Aluado… O que será que ele quer?_

_Provavelmente ele quer afastar Remus de mim! Deve ser por isso que ele tem sido tão "bom" e "carinhoso" ultimamente._

…_Então, ESSE é o motivo que ele foi o único o qual se habilitou em sair naquele dia de chuva, quando Remus botou na cabeça que queria sorvete de flocos…_

_Eu vou mostrar a ele!_

**

* * *

:Fim do capítulo Sete :

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

¹ - Em inglês, "Aluado" soa mais carinhoso, em português adquire até um tom meio pejorativo. No original seria algo como "Luinha" só que fica fru-fru demais, não acham? Bem, se vocês quiserem, nos próximos capítulos que eu traduzir eu mudo o apelido, Ok?

_Ilía-chan_

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma capítulo desse excelente comédia.

Nossos agradecimentos especiais a: **Dark Wolf 03, .Bela.LesTrange. , Inus Malfoy**.

Os Tradutores


	8. O que Severus Pensa?

**Escrita por: Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha**

**Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black**

**Traduzida por: Ameria A. Black**

**Betada por: Dana Norram

* * *

**

**: O que Severus pensa:**

Odeio isso.

Odeio isso demaaaaais.

Odeio Potter.

Odeio Black, acima de tudo.

Odeio Lockhart.

E eu...

... Agora, não posso mentir.

Não odeio Lupin.

Tenho pena dele. É ele quem tem de agüentar nove meses com Black agindo como um louco. E Lockhart sendo legal demais para seu próprio bem.

Potter tem sido surpreendentemente agradável o tempo todo, entretanto. Ele está sempre por perto na hora certa.

Quando Remus está de mau humor ou quando tudo está de pernas para o ar.

Ele está sendo útil, pelo menos.

Não posso esperar até que tudo isso acabe.

De fato... acho que vou planejar uma fuga.

De fato, havia feitiços específicos postos na casa. Ela sabe quando você vai voltar e quando não vai. Lockhart tentou escapar e foi eletrocutado. Eu não ria daquele jeito desde... sempre.

Tenho que achar um jeito de burlar os feitiços...

Mas então, eu me sentiria culpado por deixar Lupin com esses três.

Maldita seja essa pena que desenvolvi!

Não consigo suportar ver Lupin sozinho com Lockhart. Aquele loiro idiota fica mimando-o, e posso dizer que o lobisomem não gosta.

Black parecia ser capaz de ficar bravo nos piores momentos. Tudo está calmo, então Black diz uma coisa idiota. A próxima coisa, você sabe, Remus está lançando feitiços na gente...

Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo aqui. Ele tentou, afinal, ser legal comigo.

Vou ficar.

Ou pelo menos até o bebê nascer. – Espera!

E se for meu?

Eu não posso ser pai... Não posso ter dormido com Lupin!

_Oh, maldito álcool!

* * *

_

**Nota Do Grupo:**

O que vocês acharam dos pensamentos do Severus?

Dá para ficar pensando que ele se arrepende de não lembrar de ter feito algo com Remus, não?

Cadê as reviews? Cadê o povo? Ninguém mais lê, não?

Queremos agradecer à: **Kirina-Li, ****watashinomori**, **Dark Wolf 03.**

Grupo Os Tradutores.


	9. O que Harry Pensa?

**Escrita por: Versão original em inglês: Queen Vampyre Akasha**

**Versão em espanhol: Lilia Black**

**Traduzida por: Ilia-Chan**

**Betada por: Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é POV do Harry

* * *

**:O que Harry pensa:**

Até agora é tudo tão interessante.

Eu vi Sirius ser chicoteado.

Eu vi Severus ser arrastado cômodo por cômodo pelos cabelos oleosos.

Eu vi Gilderoy assistir desolado suas fotos serem incineradas.

Percebi que a variação de humor de Remus é uma ótima fonte de entretenimento.

Bem, a não ser que eu seja o alvo da vez. Aquela toalha machuca! Eu fiquei com um hematoma!

Considerando o fato que Sirius e Severus se odeiam, as coisas até que andam bem.

As brigas têm diminuído um pouco e não há mais tanta gritaria. Remus muito aprecia essa melhora, ele anda cansado ultimamente.

Falando em Remus, ele mudou-se para o quarto de hóspedes!

Ele não agüentava mais dormir com um homem que acredita que ele seria capaz de trair o companheiro. Sim, ele ainda ama Sirius. Mais do que qualquer coisa. Só está cansado das brigas que vinham tendo.

Eu, particularmente, estou exausto.

Simplesmente porque agora sou eu quem faz todo o trabalho de casa.

Sirius dedica-se exclusivamente em mimar Remus fazendo com que nada lhe falte. Nem um livro, nem sorvete, nada. Seu lema é: "O que Moony quer, Moony (1) terá"

Gilderoy se recusa a deixar Remus trabalhar em qualquer hipótese, portanto, o segue como um escravo, fazendo de tudo um pouco. Ele lava os pratos, limpa os banheiros, e até faz a cama de Remus!

Severus, e isso REALMETE me surpreendeu, tenta ficar sozinho com Remus. E é até mesmo gentil com ele, faz todas as coisas que Sirius e Gilderoy, da sua própria maneira esquisita.

Então, por que eu estou trabalhando tanto, se todos fazem alguma coisa?

Porque eles brigam demais!

Sirius flagrou Gilderoy observando Remus e lhe dando flores, pois Remus estava um tanto melancólico naquele dia. Sirius enfureceu-se e queimou as flores. Gilderoy começou uma briga com ele, quanto Severus se meteu para separá-los. Logo, estavam todos lutando! E desde quando a medibruxa disse para Remus não fazer nada cansativo, eu acabo fazendo as coisas enquanto ELES discutem.

Isso parece agradável?

Era horrível durante os primeiros dias. Mas eu já me acostumei.

Eu acordo ouvindo baderna.

Saio de casa, volto, dou uma olhada em Remus no escritório…

…Enquanto os outros três estão gritando uns para os outros.

Eles só param altas horas da noite, então eu quem tenho que cozinhar, fazer faxina, etc.

Todavia, eu não me importo. Remus é como se fosse da minha família. Eu gosto de ajudá-lo.

E posso dizer que tudo é muito chato para ele também.

Todos os dias ele é solenemente ignorado nessas horas. Ele não agüenta mais.

Isso até que é divertido também.

… Bem, agora…

…Ihhhh! Gilderoy acaba de quebrar um prato.

Era um dos favoritos de Remus…

E aí vem Remus!

Remus: 27, todos os outros: zero.

:**Fim do Capítulo Nove :**

**Nota da tradutora:**

Estão lembrados (as) que eu falei do caso MoonyXAluado, pois bem: qual deve ser o apelido oficial de Remus?

**Nota do Grupo:**

Esse POV do Harry fechou os caps de POV... Por enquanto...

Esperamos que esses caps tenham ajudado a vocês a entender o que cada um esta sentindo e pensando.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **mione03, whatashinomori, Sra. Kinimoto, Bárbara G.** (sua review finalmente apareceu!), **Ma-Chan2** (os caps são pequenos, não temos como aumentá-los**!), Dark Wolf 03** (você acertou! Tem um do Harry!) **e Paula Lírio**.

**Esperamos MUITAS, MUITAS reviews!**

Os Tradutores


	10. Junho

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada por: **Dana Norram

* * *

**Nota/Autora:**

Savvy: Aqui vamos nós, capítulo novo!

Remus (vomitando): Yeah, woohoo. x.x

Savvy: o.0… Bem, alguém está animadinho...

Remus: Savvy? Cala a boca.

Savvy: o.o'...Tudo bem… Ótimo… É assim mesm…-

Remus: É assim, sim, agora cala a boca.

Savvy: 0.o...Nossa... a cueca de alguém tá apertad…

Remus: Estaria se ainda ENTRASSE!

Savvy: " Hehehe...Eu fiz isso?

Remus: . "

:**Junho-Mês Quatro:**

**Dia 3 – A bola fora de Sirius.**

— Siiiiriiiiii, — Remus gritou — eu não queeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooo.

Remus não estava muito para uma discussão naquele dia. Os hormônios tinham se acalmado e todos pareciam estar contentes com isso. Não havia mais tantos gritos e crises de choro.

Ultimamente, Remus estava sendo tratado a pão e vinho.

A todo hora ouvia-se: _"Posso fazer algo por ti, Remie?" _ou _"Você quer que eu te traga alguma coisa enquanto eu estou fora?"_ ou _"não gostaria que eu limpasse isso para você?"_ ou _"você parece cansado. Vá se sentar. Eu faço isso por você."_

Tudo isso o deixava louco.

Para piorar, com suas atividades suspensas ele ganhara peso rapidamente, fazendo o pequeno bebê estar muito mais evidente do que deveria estar naquele período de gestação.

No momento, Sirius estava tentando fazê-lo sentar-se e descansar.

— Remus, você sabe o que os medi-bruxos disseram. Nada de atividades pesadas!

— Alguém tem que cozinhar, não é? Se eu deixar por sua conta, eu estaria me envenenando!

— Remmie…

— Siiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiii, — Remus se lamentou. — Por quê?

Sirius sorriu e beijou-lhe uma bochecha.

— Vá se sentar. — Ele disse.

Remus, mau-humorado, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha.

— Pronto, — resmungou — feliz?

— Muito. — Falou Sirius.

Sirius começou a fazer o jantar daquela noite.

Remus, tentando acalmar-se, começou a ler o jornal.

Subitamente, escuta-se um ronco de fome.

— Siri, ainda tem manteiga de amendoim? — Perguntou.

— Ummm… aqui. — Sirius disse, passando-lhe o pote.

Remus pegou-o e agradeceu a Sirius, tentando abrir o pote.

Mas ele não abria…

Tentou de novo.

Sem sucesso.

Sirius virou-se para observar Remus estrangulando o vidro.

Com um sorrisinho, deixou a janta de lado e caminhou até o lobisomem, colocando seus fortes braços em volta do pescoço do outro.

— Sabe, você é lindo. — Sirius disse, beijando o pescoço de Remus gentilmente.

— Sim, legal. — Remus disse distraidamente, ainda absorto no vasilhame.

Sirius sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido carinhosamente:

— Você é maravilhoso, sabia? — Sirius falou, mordiscando a orelha do amante.

— Claro, ok, que seja. — Disse, ainda não dando atenção ao outro.

Sirius já estava um pouco irritado, odiava ser ignorado.

— Eu te amo, Remmie. — Disse, fazendo uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Remus.

— Okay, lógico.

Sirius bufou. Queria atenção de Remus e o namorado apenas se concentrava no pote de manteiga de amendoim!

Porém, Sirius SEMPRE conseguia o que queria. De um jeito…

— Remus, você está gordo. Que tal?

…_Ou de outro._

— Como? — Todos os pensamentos sobre comida haviam sido esquecidos.

Sirius começou a suar.

"_Eu pedi por isso", p_ensou apavorado.

— Eu disse... — Tentando encobrir o próprio comentário — que… eu poderia abri-lo pra você!

Remus levantou-se, andando até ele, acuando-o até o fim da cozinha.

— Não, você não disse! — Remus gritou. — Você disse que eu estava gordo, não foi?

Sirius suava mais ainda.

— Err… Não! Não!

Remus decidiu acalmar-se.

—Tudo bem, então. Tanto faz.

Sirius soltou o ar vagarosamente enquanto Remus se afastava.

"Nota para mim mesmo, chamar a atenção de Remus de uma OUTRA maneira"

**xxxxxxx**

**Dia 10 – Um novo lado de Gilderoy**

Os pássaros cantavam.

Osol brilhava, alto no céu..

Era meio dia e Remus Lupin estava deitado em sua cama ainda adormecido.

Com um bocejo, ele abre os olhos e se depara com um par de orbes azuis

— Puta merda! — Gritou pulando da cama.

— Remus, acalme-se, — Gilderoy disse — sou eu.

Remus acalmou-se um pouco, olhando para o homem mais alto.

— Por que eu nunca acordo num quarto vazio? — reclamou.

Gilderoy deu de ombros.

— Você tem um magnetismo natural, — respondeu — Enfim, eu te trouxe o café… bem, que está mais para almoço.

— Que horas são? — Remus perguntou, voltando para a cama.

— Meio dia. — Gilderoy disse oferecendo-lhe uma torrada e ovos mexidos antes que o lobisomem se deitasse.

— Parece ótimo, Gilderoy, você já pode...

— Você quer mais alguma coisa: Um livro, o jornal?

— Um livro seria legal. — Remus mentiu — um chamado _The Cheshire Cate_ (1) Está no meu escritório.

Gilderoy concordou e saiu do quarto.

Remus riu e mordeu um pedacinho da torrada.

"_Que idiota",_ ele pensou, "_eu perdi esse livro ano passado, duvido que o veja tão cedo novamente"._

Remus estava quase dando um gole em seu chá, quando Gilderoy voltou com um grande livro em mãos.

— Aqui está. — Disse Gilderoy, dando-lhe o objeto.

— Onde você o achou? — Remus disse, agarrando o livro. Até o marcador de páginas estava no lugar que havia deixado!

— Estava debaixo da cadeira da escrivaninha. — Mentiu o loiro.

De fato, Gilderoy apenas conjurara o livro. Ele sequer tinha ido ao escritório.

— Obrigado, Gilderoy. Você já pode ir.

— Você gostaria de…

— Não, eu estou bem.

— Tem certe…

— Tenho. — Remus disse forçando um sorriso. — Eu ficarei bem.

— Vo…

— Vá! — Remus ordenou.

Gilderoy, que havia tomado gosto pelo lado mal de Remus, sai imediatamente.

"_Eu tenho que tirá-los do meu pé"_, pensou Remus, "_já estão passando dos limites_".

**xxxxxx**

**Dia 25 – Severus está sendo gentil?**

Severus e Sirius estão na cozinha.

— Eu concordei em levar isso para ele. — Disse Sirius arrebatando o vidro de picles das mãos de Severus.

— Bem, ele PEDIU a mim. — Severus falou tomando a jarra de volta.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho golpeando a mão de Severus.

O pote caiu e espatifou-se no chão.

— Muito bem, — Severus soltou o ar pesadamente. — Façamos à sua maneira.

Com um rugido, Severus levou Sirius ao chão, puxando os cabelos dele.

— Solte-me! — Sirius gritou agarrado ao rosto de Severus.

Harry chegou a tempo de vê-los se digladiando. Ele simplesmente recompôs o vidro de picles e saiu.

— Bom divertimento para os dois. — Disse voltando para o andar de cima.

**/Dez minutos depois/**

Severus e Sirius correram até o escritório, ambos carregando um pote de picles.

— Aqui está! — Disseram em uníssono.

Assim, eles viram Remus sentado, com um pote em seu colo, o qual estava lentamente aumentando o espaço para acomodar coisas.

— Obrigado, mas Harry já tinha trazido um vidro para mim.

Severus rosnou e agarrou o cabelo de Sirius novamente.

— É tudo culpa sua! — Ele exasperou-se.

Sirius simplesmente derrubou a jarra da mão de Severus outra vez.

— Sirius! — Remus gritou. — Eu acabei de limpar o chão.

Sirius não estava prestando atenção. Ele estava muito entretido na luta com o homem de cabelos sebosos.

Com um suspiro, Remus moveu sua varinha e a bagunça desapareceu.

Suspirando de novo, ele passou calmamente pelos brigões e desceu as escadas.

"Tenho que arranjar um modo de fazê-los para com isso." Pensou.

:Fim do Capítulo Quatro (2):

* * *

**Nota/Autora:**

Savvy: Eu acho que já sei quantos bebês Lupin eu vou por na fic.

Remus: Quantos?

Savvy: VOCÊ saberá quando eu achar que você tem que saber. Você não está merecendo.

Remus: (fazendo beicinho) Por favoooooor.

Savvy: Oh, ok (sussurra no ouvido de Remus)

Remus: o.o... O.O (desmaia)

**xxxxxx**

**Notas da tradutora:**

(1) Desculpe pessoal, mas não consegui a tradução de _Cheshire, Cate_, no entanto, significa algo como "iguarias finas".

(2) Eu não tô ficando doida não, é que esse é o quarto capítulo se não contarmos todos os POVs, ok? -

**Nota do Grupo**:

Quarto mês da gestação do Remus. Será que ele irá agüentar até o final esse três homens?

No mesmo estilo: deixem review, mesmo para dizer "_boa fic, continuo a ler_" a cada cap, para nós sabermos se vocês realmente estão gostando da fic.

Leiam nossas outras fics: **Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, O Trabalho de Poções, Luz Embaixo D'água, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me beija, Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais e outras.**

Queremos agradecer à: **watashinomori, Paula Lírio** (toalha maluca vc pergunta. Vc nunca acertou e nem levou uma toalhada no bumbum? XD), **tina granger, Dark Wolf 03, Inu Malfoy, Dana Norram** (agora vc não pode ficar de mal porque foi vc que betou esse cap!XD) **e Bella Lupin.**

Os Tradutores


	11. Julho

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Aniannka & Aninhaaaaaaa

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Nota/Autora:**

Remus engole o choro: "Não é justo!".

Severus: "Ohh, é sim! Eu avisei a você sobre mexer comigo!".

Remus: "Você é maligno-"·

Severus: "Na-nã-nã! Você já vai estar inchado até o máximo com o bebê de alguém... Ou é mais de um?... Nós não queremos que exceda por somente mais um bebê, queremos?... ou sobre mais dois?".

Remus O.O: "Mas, eu já-".

Severus cobre a sua boca: "Não diga! Nós não queremos uma boca extra para alimentar, queremos?".

Remus balançou a cabeça

Severus: "Booooom… Eu amo meu trabalho! "

**Julho - quinto mês**:

**Dia 5 - Seu trabalho, não meu... Eu acho**

"Sirius Hyperion Black, traga o seu traseiro até aqui!"

Uh-oh! Alguém está com prooooobleeeeemas!

"Sirius!".

Ei, espera... Essa não é a voz de Remus... É a de Harry!

"O que você quer?", Sirius chamou, "E POR QUE você usou meu nome do meio!"

"Venha e veja!".

Sirius resmungou e lentamente levantou do seu lugar. Ele estivera na sala de estar no andar de cima, com Remus dormindo em seu colo. Arrependeu-se de fazer isso, Remus estava começando a ficar pesado. Então ele lentamente deslizou Remus para a cadeira, esticando suas pernas dormentes.

Ele caminhou para o porão, procurando por Harry.

"Eu estava sonhando acordado", Sirius repreendeu. "O que é?".

Harry apontou para pilha de caixas atrás dele. Pilha, sob pilha, sob pilha de caixas cheias até a extremidade com... Deus-sabe-o-quê.

"VOCÊ tem que mover isto para o sótão hoje", Harry informou, "Junto com Severus e Gilderoy".

"Por quê? Era para Remus ter feito isso MESES atrás!".

"Bem, de acordo com a medicina, ele está impedido agora, isso pode machucar o bebê. Então é o seu trabalho".

"De acordo com quem?".

"De acordo COMIGO, caro padrinho. Agora... ao trabalho!".

Sirius o olhou de cara feia.

"Onde estão os idiotas?".

"Eu não sei quem você está chamando de idiota, Black, mas com certeza não sou eu".

Os dois se viraram para ver Severus e Gilderoy na porta.

"Desculpem por nós estarmos atrasados", Gilderoy provocou, "Nós tínhamos alguns negócios para cuidar"

"Planejando uma fuga", Sirius resmungou baixinho.

Severus lançou um olhar furioso para Sirius, mas não respondeu.

Entretanto, Gilderoy escolheu o outro jeito.

"Porque nós iríamos querer, Black?", ele disse. "Não é como se você fosse uma ameaça para nós, não estamos assustados".

Ah não.

Esse é o começo clássico de uma discussão do trio.

Com um rosnado, Sirius jogou Gilderoy no chão.

Severus simplesmente riu enquanto o loiro estava sendo golpeando pelo ex-condenado.

... Até Sirius dar-lhe um soco.

"Seu covarde!", Severus falou alto.

Ele pulou na briga.

"Hey, seu grande seboso", Gilderoy gritou, "Cai fora!"

Isso era Gilderoy no lado mau de Severus, levando uma cotovelada no nariz.

...O que rendeu a Severus E Sirius um puxão de cabelo... ou uma dúzia...

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Rapazes", ele disse, esperando parar a briga.

Os socos continuaram.

"Tá bom, gente, chega", Harry rosnou, a paciência se esgotando.

Sirius guinchou quando Gilderoy afundou os dentes em sua perna.

"Vamos, parem!", Harry gritou.

A briga parou por um minuto.

"Obrigado! Agora podemos, por favor, começar o trabalho antes que Remus acorde e fique zangado conosco?".

O trio briguento se entreolhou.

"Ah, cala a boca", eles disseram em uníssono, voltando à briga.

Com um suspiro, Harry apanhou uma caixa e se dirigiu para o sótão.

Quando ele voltou, os três ainda estavam naquilo.

"Bem, essa caixa já foi", ele começou, contando o resto, "...Só faltam mais cento e dezenove."

**Dia 21 – Lobisomens desejosos**

Remus desceu para o silencioso corredor.

Agora, no quinto mês, ele parecia estar mais no final do sexto. Ele teve que gastar valiosos galeões em novas roupas. Suas blusas antigas, não importava quantos feitiços de expansão ele tentasse, não conseguiam mais esticar o bastante. As velhas calças (que não se adaptavam mais a seus quadris largos) pareciam pertencer à outra pessoa agora. Já havia um pouco de balanço em seu andar, a maioria poderia dizer agora.

"Ah Siiiiiiirrriiiiiiiiii", ele chamou, "Saia, saia, de onde quer que você esteja!"

Ao passar por cada porta, ele as abria, espiando para dentro.

Parecia que ele e Sirius estavam num joguinho.

"Eu vou encontraaaaaaaaaaar você", Remus provocou, "É só uma questão de-AH!"

Remus pulou levemente quando Sirius agarrou seus ombros por trás.

"Parece, querido Remmie, que eu encontrei."

Remus riu e atacou os lábios de Sirius com um beijo suave.

"Parece que SIM."

Remus continuou a dar a Sirius beijinhos proibidos, mudando seus lábios para sua orelha.

"Mmmm, Remmie?", Sirius lamentou, aparentemente gostando desse tratamento.

"Hmm?", veio uma resposta abafada.

"Pensei que você tivesse dito que não faríamos nada disso até sabermos quem é o pai do bebê?"

Sirius praguejou contra sua honestidade e lealdade aos desejos de Remus. Ele queria manter a boca fechada e deixar Remus continuar.

"Menos conversa, mais amor", Remus disse, atacando os lábios de Sirius de novo.

Porém, Sirius se afastou.

"O que há de errado?", Remus reclamou, "Não me ama mais?"

Sirius suspirou.

"Sim, muito... Mas, eu não acho que você esteja com a cabeça no lugar agora".

"Então não é que você não me ame. Mas agora você diz que eu sou louco!"

"NÃO! Não LOUCO! Eu só... achei que aqueles hormônios tiveram realmente um grande controle sobre você"

Remus revirou os olhos.

"É, tá, que seja. Agora, fique quietinho enquanto eu levo VOCÊ para o quarto."

Mais uma vez, Remus mordiscou a orelha de Sirius.

"N-não", Sirius gaguejou, "E-eu não p-p-posso fazer isso. Você d-disse-"

Remus soltou um suspiro.

"Sirius, eu não faço NADA há quase seis meses. Eu preciso de você AGORA! Esqueça o que eu disse! Eu quero VOCÊ NAQUELA cama. AGORA."

Como Sirius podia deixar passar uma oferta ASSIM?

"Você pediu", Sirius disse, levantando seu esposo do chão, "Mas... é seguro para... você sabe?"

"É", Remus respondeu, ainda mordiscando a orelha de Sirius, "Contanto que a gente vá devagar e você seja cuidadoso."

Com um risinho, Sirius carregou Remus para o quarto.

**Três horas depois**

Harry passou pelo quarto de Sirius, para chamar seu padrinho e seu esposo para o jantar.

"Sirius?", Harry chamou.

Ele ouviu um pequeno grito.

"Sirius?", Harry chamou de novo, batendo na porta.

Ele pulou quando um leve 'pop!' explodiu ao aparecer um sinal na frente da porta.

Lia-se "_Não perturbe, Negócios Importantes em Progresso_".

A sobrancelha de Harry se enrugou.

"Sirius, eu-".

"Ahhhhhhh, faz isso de novo", veio um gemido.

"O que-".

"Ahhhhh! Mais forte!".

"Droga, não consigo ir mais forte!".

Os brilhantes olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram e ele deu um passo de volta para a escada.

"Péssima imagem mental", ele cantou, "Pééééésima imagem mental!".

**Dia 31 – Eu não sabia que eu podia fazer isso**

"Severus, hora de ir!", Remus chamou.

Era hora daquela visita mensal ao St. Mungos. Esse mês era a vez de Severus.

"Eu vou descer quando estiver bem e pronto, Lupin!", Severus gritou.

"Não. Você vai descer AGORA, já que tenho que estar lá as duas e meia".

Ultimamente, os hormônios estavam descontrolados de novo. E isso fazia de Remus mais temperamental do que nunca.

Exceto... que dessa vez ele tinha um novo problema.

"Sev!", ele gritou, "AGORA!".

O problema?

...Severus não sabia do novo problema.

"Espera aí, droga!... Ei, o que-GAAAAAAAAAAH!".

Severus caiu pelas escadas.

"O que você FEZ!", ele gritou.

Remus riu quando se virou e caiu na gargalhada.

"Desculpe, Sev", ele conseguiu se desculpar por entre as risadas, "Eu não quis-"

"Ah, cala a boca", Severus rosnou.

Quer saber o que aconteceu?

Bem, recentemente, toda vez que o humor de Remus dava um giro de 180°, ele perdia o controle sobre sua magia. Quem quer que tenha causado a mudança de seu humor estaria em uma GRANDE encrenca.

No caso de Severus, ele teve seu cabelo pintado de... loiro.

"Pareço o Lockhart!", ele chiou.

Com esse comentário, a risada de Remus só aumentou.

"Eu tenho que admitir, eu fiz um bom trabalho".

Severus rosnou.

"Imbecil, lobisomem gordo. Não consegue controlar a própria magia", ele resmungou.

A risada de Remus parou e foi substituída por fungadas.

"Isso não foi muito legal", ele soluçou.

Naquele momento houve um barulho alto de algo quebrando vindo do espelho atrás deles.

Remus tinha perdido o controle de novo.

Severus ficou nervoso enquanto vários cacos de vidro começavam a flutuar perto de seu rosto.

"Errr", ele gaguejou, "Eu só estava brincando! Por favor, pare de chorar! ...eu compro uma caixa daqueles bombons que você tanto gosta".

As lágrimas pararam.

"Sério?", Remus perguntou, fungando um pouco.

"Sim", Severus respirou quando os vidros caíram no chão.

"Tá bom!", Remus disse alegremente, segurando no braço de Severus ao saírem pela porta.

**:Fim do Capítulo Onze:**

**Nota/AutorA:**

Severus: "No próximo capítulo, você finalmente vai descobrir o que o bebê é!"

Remus: "Ah, isso não é ótimo?"

Severus: "...Eu não te avisei?"

Remus: "Sim, mas DEPOIS você pegou meu sorvete!...Eu o quero de volta!"

Severus:revira os olhos:

Remus:perde o controle da magia, faz s eu livro favorito pegar fogo:

Severus: O.O "NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! Isso me custou seis meses de salário! Apaga! Apaga!"

Remus: "Posso ter meu sorvete de volta?"

Severus:entrega a ele um enorme recipiente de chocolate duplo: "Aí está! Agora, reconstrua o meu livro!"

Remus:enfia a colher de sorvete na boca: "Desculpe, eu não sei como".

Livro:queima rapidamente:

Severus: "...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpe a demora. Problemas internos! XD! Se bem q eu vocês não merecem porque não estão nos prestigiando, deixando reviews! Nosso trabalho é pago com reviews! Então, podem soltar os dedinhos e TODOS deixarem reviews! Rsrsrs.

Queremos agradecer à: **Srta Kinomoto, ****Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha** (eta nickizinho difícil! XD), **Narcisa Le Fey, Inu Malfoy, Katrina, watashinomori e mione03**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	12. Agosto Parte 01

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Savvy: Ainda é tão cedo desde a perda do bebê da Phat... Por que? Ele era tão jovem! chora

Remus: tomando sorvete Isso o que acontece quando se é cruel XD

Savvy: snif Eu acho que você está certo.

Remus: Então você vai parar de ser tão má?

Savvy: NÃO! Isso quer dizer que eu só tenho a acrescentar à sua tortura.

Remus: O.O Eu e minha boca enorme!

Savvy: Essa sua barriga logo, logo vai alcançar a sua boca sorriso diabólico

Remus: Eu não estou gostando de como isso soa…

Savvy: Nem deveria

* * *

**Agosto – Parte Um**

**Dia 16: Parabéns para mim!**

— Parabéns para mim. — Sirius cantava alegremente. — Parabéns para mim. Parabéns para o homem mais gostoso que Deus já pôs na Terra… Parabéns para mim

Remus ria.

— Parabéns, convencido — ele disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira o da maneira mais graciosa possível.

A essa altura, senhoras e senhores, a gravidez já estava bem evidente no nosso querido lobisomem. Se você não percebesse olhando de frente, poderia perceber se olhasse de lado.

Por hora, os medibruxos e bruxas que cuidavam de Remus estavam um pouco preocupados.

Veja bem, lobisomens regularmente geram bebês relativamente saudáveis. Rosinhas, chorões, espevitados e muito alegres.

Todavia, bebês lobisomens são mais pesados que o normal. Do mesmo modo que bebês de mãe diabéticas. Além do mais, essas crianças são muito mais agitadas dentro da barriga.

O que os preocupava era o fato de Remus parecer muito maior do que o normal para os seis meses de gravidez que ele tinha. Hoje, dia 16 de agosto, Remus parecia estar em meados de seus oito meses. E ao que parece, o bebê queria mantê-lo acordado, chutando e chutando o tempo inteiro.

Os medibruxos o estavam acompanhando e fazendo testes para saber seu estado de saúde e para descobrirem o sexo do bebê.

Mas hoje não haveria preocupações.

Por quê?

Porque era aniversário de Sirirus! Você não prestou atenção?

— Feliz aniversário, Siri. — Remus sussurrou, dando um beijo suave no queixo de Sirius.

— Estamos de bem novamente, não estamos? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Estamos. Muito bem. — foi sua resposta.

Harry apareceu no corredor.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois não podem deixar isso pra mais tarde? — Ele zombou.

Quando os dois se separaram Harry pulou sobre o padrinho lhe deu um grande abraço.

— Feliz aniversário, Sirius. — Disse Harry. — Eu tenho uma coisinha pra você.

— Você não sempre tem? — Sirius brincou.

— Oh, há… há… — Harry disse trazendo uma caixa escondida as suas costas e a entregando a Sirius.

— Espero que goste. — Disse mordendo os lábios.

— Harry, você tem me comprado coisas por anos, você sabe do que eu gosto.

Sirius abriu a caixa que revelou uma camiseta azul.

— Hei, o que é isso? — Perguntou curioso, examinado a roupa. Tirou-a da caixa e começou a rir.

— É minha preferida! — exclamou. — Obrigado, Harry, eu adorei!

Harry comprara uma camiseta azul com Tigrão para o nosso animago favorito. Você sabe o Tigrão? Ursinho Puff?

Sirius sempre teve uma leve obsessão pelo Tigrão.

Sirius abraçou a camiseta contra o peito.

— Eu vou vesti-la…

— O que diabos é isso?

Os três se viraram e viram um Severus sonolento e um cauteloso Gilderoy atrás deles.

— Bom dia para vocês também. — Sirius rosnou — Vocês sabem que dia é hoje?

Severus gritou:

— Não sei e nem ligo. Agora se mexam. Alguns de nós gostam de ir ao banheiro quando acordam. — Severus empurrou Sirius livrando seu caminho e bateu a porta atrás de si.

—Típico de Snape. — Sirius disse rindo enquanto dobrava o presente. — Você SABE que dia é hoje, Lockhart?

Gilderoy assentiu.

— Claro que sim. — Gilderoy disse. — Parabéns!

Sirius pela primeira vez desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, deu a Gilderoy um sorriso genuíno.

—E como é seu aniversário. — Gilderoy começou. — Por que eu não mantenho o Remus entretido por hoje? Que tal você tirar um dia para você mesmo.

Ok, o sorriso foi embora.

— Que tal não, loiro! — Sirius revidou.

— Eu só estou tentando…

— Roubar Remus de mim!

— Eu não ache que tenha que roubá-lo. É você quem acredita que ele dormiu com outra pessoa.

Sirius engasgou em choque.

— Sua puta imunda!

Sirius empunhou sua varinha.

— Ah, então é um duelo que você quer? — Perguntou Gilderoy com ar de superior.

— Não. Eu a tirei do meu bolso para ter certeza que ela não vai quebrar enquanto eu MATO VOCÊ! — Sirius berrou , socando o loiro.

Gilderoy ficou lá deitado, puxando ar tentando respirar, pois Sirius tinha os dedos em volta de seu pescoço.

— Socorro! — disse. — Respirar… não!

Harry puxou o seu padrinho cabeludo de cima de Gilderoy.

— Sirius, se aclame! — Remus gritou por causa sos protestos e esperneio de Sirius. — Eu tenho certeza que ele estava apenas tentando…

— Vou te matar! — Sirius gritou.

Mesmo com Harry segurando suas costas, Sirius continuou tentando alcançar Gilderoy, querendo agarrar aquele pescoço e esganá-lo… Bem, ele realmente estava em uma raiva homicida, não?

Severus abriu a porta do banheiro.

— Se acalme, Black. — Resmungou. — Alguns de nós gostamos de tomar banho em paz.

E bateu a porta novamente.

— Pare de bater essas portas! — Berrou Remus.

Harry gritou:

— Petrificus Totalus!

No mesmo instante, o corpo de Sirius congelou. Todo, menos sua cabeça que ainda se movia.

— ME soltem! — Sirius gritava. — EU ORDENO QUE ME SOLTEM! EU TENHO UM ESTRANGULAMENTO PRA FAZER!

— Desculpe, Siri. — Remus se desculpou. — É para o seu próprio bem.

— Calma. — Harry pediu. — Se continuar assim, vai estourar uma veia.

Sirius bufou e entrou em silêncio profundo.

— Calma. — Harry repetiu. — Esse não é jeito de passar seu aniversário.

Sirius bufou mais uma vez, dando a Harry e aos outros um tratamento de silêncio.

— Tubo bem, Siri. Que seja assim.

**xxxxxxx**

Mais tarde naquele dia:

Todos estavam jantando e o aniversariante ainda estava de mau-humor. Uma aura negra parecia estar à sua volta e não dava o direito de ninguém tentar falar com ele.

Entretanto, durante o jantar, Sirius tentou ignorar Remus novamente. Bem, o lobisomem já estava cansado daquilo.

—Tudo bem, seja um imbecil. Seja um imbecil insuportável. Agora veja bem se você vai conseguir um pedacinho DISSO, tão cedo. — Remus podia jogar com ele também.

Então depois do jantar, Sirius bolou um plano.

O mais diabólico dos planos.

No quarto de Remus (lembre-se que ele estava no quarto de hóspedes); ele espalhou candelabros por todos os lugares. Cuidadosamente espalhou pétalas de rosa pela cama, a qual ele tinha transformado em uma cama king size circular. O quarto cheirava a baunilha e morango.

— Isso vai dar certo. — Disse retirando as roupas e ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, onde podia se ler: "Garoto aniversariante" na parte de trás.

Ele esperou Remus entrar e estava folheando um livro enquanto o outro não chegava.

Depois de aproximadamente dez minutos de leitura, Remus chegou.

Sirius jogou o livro em algum canto e ficou em uma… posição sugestiva.

Quando Remus viu o que Sirius tinha aprontado disse:

— Então, AGORA você quer conversar? — Remus perguntou

— Sem falação. — Sirius gemeu. — Sem palavras. Linguagem corporal agora… e talvez um gemido aqui ou ali.

Sirius, colou os lábios na orelha esquerda de Remus.

Remus ouviu e simplesmente empurrou Sirius.

- Sirius vá embora.

O clima romântico de Sirius foi quebrado.

— Mas… é meu aniversário!

Remus abriu a porta e mandou que Sirius saísse imediatamente.

— Eu te avisei no jantar, Siri, e eu pretendo cumpri o que disse.

Sirius bufou de novo e saiu.

— A propósito, — Remus o chamou de volta. — Eu adorei o que você fez no meu quarto. Está lindo!

… Bem, ele realmente PODIA jogar aquele jogo também.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dia 29 - O que você disse!**

Harry e Remus acomodaram-se na sala de exames do St. Mungo's. Harry numa cadeira no canto e Remus na maca.

Hoje era o dia que Remus iria saber o sexo do bebê.

Um medibruxo entrou na sala.

— Boa tarde, Remus. — O bruxo cumprimentou, apertando-lhe a mão.

— Boa. — Disse Remus, bocejando.

— Cansado? — O bruxo perguntou , iniciando os exames.

— Um pouco. O bebê chuta a noite toda e eu não consigo dormir muito. — Remus respondeu apertando os olhos exaustos.

O médico levantou a camisa de Remus e a apalpou e mediu por um tempo.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de testes e anotações. O médico conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

— Bem, Remus, — Começou. — Tudo parece estar em ordem. Você e seu bebê estão bem. Um pouco acima do peso, mas tudo tranqüilo.

— E o bebê? É menino ou menina?

— Oh, é mesmo. Vamos descobrir!

O medibruxo levantou a camisa de Remus novamente.

— Você quer menino ou menina, Remus? — Ele perguntou.

— Não importa. — Remus respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso educado.

O bruxo sorriu e ergueu sua varinha sobre o ventre dilatado de Remus.

Uma luz branca saiu da ponta da varinha. Concentrou-se lá por um minuto e foi em direção à barriga de Remus e agora estava azul.

— Você vai ter um menino! Parabéns! De agora em diante…

Ele foi interrompido por outra luz por outro foco de luz que se formou na varinha, tornando-se azul e juntando-se à primeira luz.

— Isso quer dizer que você terá dois meninos! — Disse rindo. — Isso é…

Outra luz se formou e foi em direção a Remus. Juntou-se às outras duas, só que essa era rosa.

— E uma menina! Você está com trigêmeos. Dois meninos e uma menina!

Remus ficou lá encarando as luzes que voavam sobre seu abdômen. Seus olhos estavam vidrados desde a segunda luz. Mas a terceira o deixou em um estado de choque.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo. — sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Na verdade, pode. — o Medibruxo disse. — Isso explica porque você parece que tem oito meses do que os seis que possui. E também porque você não consegue dormir. Nesse estágio, um bebê não é ativo o suficiente para te manter acordado. Nem mesmo um bebê filho de lobisomem. Mas três bebês relativamente ativos podem.

Remus gemeu e pôs as mãos sobre os olhos.

— Isso não está acontecendo. — Ele repetiu. — Isso não está acontecendo.

O medibruxo riu.

— Eu vou te deixar um minuto sozinho, okay?

Sem esperar por uma resposta ele deixou a sala.

Harry levantou-se e se aproximou de Remus.

— Isso, não é bom, é? — Perguntou sabendo a resposta.

— Não, não é. — Remus respondeu. — Há três bebês, três pai possíveis, ou Sirius assim acredita. Se eu estava tão bêbado para me lembrar com quem eu passei aquela noite, eu não me lembraria de ter me deitado com os TRÊS… estou fudido.

— Eu achei que isso aconteceu seis meses atrás, na realidade. — Harry brincou.

Remus encarou o rapaz a sua frente.

— Não tem graça. Não tem graça NENHUMA!

Harry parou de rir.

— Como eu vou contar a Sirius? — Remus perguntou com sua voz carregada de preocupação.

— Tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo.

— Fim do capítulo Doze. —

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Savvy: MWahahahahahaha

Remus: snif, snif como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

Savvy: Porque… eu sou Savvy! A rainha da escuridão! E quem manda nos bebês na sua barriga! MWahahahaahahahahahaha… eu também sou uma estagiária em Artes das Trevas!

Remus: Como eu vou contra a Sirius!

Savvy: Você vai pensar em algo… eu acho.

**Nota do grupo:**

Estamos muito tristes com nossos leitores! Eles sumiram! Não dão noticia e nem deixam reviews! Estamos desolados e a única forma de nos animar é muitas REVIEWS! Muitas mesmo!

Queremos agradecer à: **Dana Norram, Narcisa LE Fey, Nicolle Snape**, **watashinomori** (adoramos qualquer review! XD), **Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha e Bella Lupin. **

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	13. Agosto Parte 02

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Nota Da Autora:**

Akasha: Muito bem, pessoal, eu mudei o meu nome. E… o capítulo está aqui! Dedicado a xMadgirlx. O aniversário dela foi em 28 de Dezembro, então vamos da a ela uma salva de palmas.

**Coro** :Palmas: cantam "Parabéns pra você para a xMadgirlx"

Akasha: AGORA NÓS COMEÇAMOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Remus: . … você tem tanta sorte de eu não poder correr atrás de você…

Akasha: Ohhhh, eu estou com tanto medo! Remus quer me machucar! Hehehe.

Remus: bate na cabeça dela com uma frigideira.

Akasha: x.X

Remus: .… minha culpa… Hehehehe

Akasha: x.X

* * *

**Agosto – Parte Dois**

— Por que eu?

Harry e Remus estavam no caminho do St. Mungo's para a sua casa. Remus queria andar para clarear as idéias.

E pensar numa maneira de contar a Sirius.

Eles estavam andando lentamente — Correção: HARRY andava. Remus estava… bem, se arrastando um pouco.

(**N/A**: … Eu sou tão má…)

De qualquer forma, Remus tinha sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, já que era pelo menos 8 centímetros mais baixo, tinha apenas Um metro e meio (**1**).

Harry tinha seu braço ao redor de Remus, enquanto o homem mais velho, reclamava, resmungava e praguejava por toda e qualquer coisinha. Ele não se importava de jeito nenhum. Remus tinha que descarregar um pouco.

A não ser que ele chegasse ao extremo de começar descontar nas pessoas.

— O que eu vou fazer? — Remus resmungou. — Isso não é justo!

Harry sabia o que provavelmente Remus faria uma vez que chegasse em casa.

Era claro como a água. Toda vez que Remus ficava de mau-humor, ele parava diante da porta e a batia atrás de si. Ele erguia o casaco e se entocava na cozinha. Lá, ele passava algumas horas deprimido e não fazia nada além de tomar sorvete e descontar em qualquer pessoa que ousasse perturbar sua melancolia.

Remus, Harry pensou consigo mesmo, sempre fez isso. Grávido de trigêmeos ou não.

— Bem… você sempre poderá dizer a verdade. — Ele sugeriu. — Sirius vai ficar feliz.

Remus levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry.

— Não, ele não vai. — Remus insistiu. — Ele ainda insiste que podem não ser dele… Inferno, eu nem sei mais de nada! Agora, se eu contar, ele vai construir uma muralha em torno de si.

Remus suspirou.

— Eu e meus filhos, tão novinhos e já fudidos para toda a vida.

Harry decidiu tentar outra vez.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai enlouquecer de raiva.

— Você quer dizer mais louco do que ele já é! Eu não consigo nenhum tempo só pra nós dois, além de que Severus e Lockhart me seguem o tempo todo, querendo ser minhas mãos e pés. Se eu contar a eles, irão ficar possessivos… Bem, MAIS possessivos.

— Bem… então eu não posso te ajudar.

Remus recostava-se no ombro de Harry carinhosamente.

— Você já de grande ajuda, Harry.

— Eu sei. Só estou fazendo meu trabalho. — Harry disse, feliz que Remus estivesse saindo da sua tristeza.

… Quase…

— Mas sério, Harry, o que eu vou dizer?

— Err… Eu não sei.

— …Harry?

— Sim?

— Você tem taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta sorte que eu não posso correr atrás de você.

— Tenho – AI!

Remus cortou Harry com um cascudo.

— Agora, — Remus começou. — Eu estou feliz.

Harry grunhiu.

/ **Na casa** /

Remus e Harry tinham acabado de parar em frente à porta

… Silêncio absoluto…

— Olá? — Remus chamou. — Tem alguém aí?… Ou vivo?

Sabendo o quanto aqueles três homens brigava, era capaz de terem se matado, enquanto eles estavam fora.

— Talvez não. — Ele disse para si mesmo.

— Espere. — Disse Harry. — Olhe.

Harry apontou para a sala e Remus o seguiu com os olhos.

E viram um pé…

Um dos pés descalços de Sirius.

Os dois entraram pelo cômodo para vê-lo limpo e Sirius adormecido no sofá.

— Oh, ele realmente limpou a sala para mim. Que fofo.

Harry tentou abafar o riso ao escutar Remus e ver a expressão orgulhosa de seu padrinho.

Sirius ressonou e seu sono e se virou, curvando-se contra uma das almofadas.

– Apagado como se estivesse em coma. Eu imagino onde os outros dois estão.

Remus e Harry vasculharam a casa cômodo por cômodo.

Gilderoy tomou a liberdade de limpar e organizar a biblioteca, arrumando os livros em ordem alfabética. Ele também havia caído no sono lá mesmo.

Severus foi encontrado no sótão, o qual estava limpo, sem poeira e organizado.

O resto da casa tinha sido limpo também. Pratos lavados, banheiro limpo, toalhas dobradas. Tudo brilhando, cintilando.

— Uau, — Harry engasgou. — Eu nunca vi essa casa tão limpa desde de que nos mudamos.

Por aquele comentário, Harry ganhou um cascudo.

— Eu começo a duvidar das minhas habilidades de manter minha casa em ordem. — Remus sussurrou — É que eu e Sirius geralmente achamos coisa melhor pra fazer quando devíamos estar tirando o pó.

— Foi ISSO que colocou você nessa bagunça. — Harry zombou, encostando a mão na barriga de Remus.

O que lhe rendeu outro cascudo.

Enquanto os outros homens dormiam, Harry ajudou Remus a pensar como diria a eles o pequeno… dilema.

— Eu acho que você devia dizer a verdade. — Harry argumentou.

Eles estavam desse modo por mais de uma hora sem chegarem a uma solução.

— Oh, o que você sabe? — Remus disse.

— Muito. — Harry reafirmou, sorrindo com escárnio.

Remus suspirou.

— Eu não acho que devia dizer a eles de qualquer maneira. — Remus concluiu. — É melhor que eu mantenha em segredo e dizer a eles apenas DEPOIS que eles nascerem.

— Remus, — Harry avisou. — Isso não é uma boa idéia.

— SIM, é BOA, — Remus insistiu.— E vai funcionar desde de que você não conte a ninguém.

— Então o que você vai dizer?

— Vou dizer que eu vou ter uma menina. Vai ficar tudo bem por hora.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Claro, vá em frente.

— Você não vai contar… vai?

Harry olhou para os olhos de Remus banhados em lágrimas. Ele ponderou por um tempo. Não ia adiantar dizer que era apenas uma menina quando ele estivesse na sala de parto. Mas ele não conseguia ver Remus tão estressado. Porém… Eles iam descobrir de qualquer modo, por que não contar agora?

Harry suspirou.

— Eu…

— Remmie? Você já está em casa?

— Na cozinha, Siri. — Remus respondeu

Sirius entrou na cozinha, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Sentou-se próximo a Remus e cuidadosamente colocou o lobisomem em seu colo, abraçando-o forte.

— Então, — Sirius começou. — Eu vou ter um filho ou uma filha?

— Como você sabe que é seu? — Remus disse brincando com uma mecha do cabelo escuro de Sirius.

Sirius fingiu que não escutou a pergunta.

— Menino ou menina? — Indagou outra vez.

— É errr… É uma menina. — Remus respondeu hesitante.

Quando falou, Remus começou a se sentir culpado, enquanto Harry olhava diretamente para si, os olhos verde brilhavam.

— Sim, é uma menina.

Sirius sorriu e aconchegou o rosto no ombro de Remus.

— Nem uma palavra? — Remus falou em palavras mudas para Harry.

Harry negou e fez o mesmo gesto do lobisomem.

— Nem uma palavra.

:**Fim do capítulo Treze**:

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Remus: Olhos marejados:

Akasha: segurando a cabeça: Porra… Eu não sabia que conseguia bater tão forte!

Remus: chora:…VOCÊ ME FEZ MENTIR PARA ELE!

Akasha: Aham… A trama se complica… Mwahahahah!

Remus: … Você é muito ruim!

Akasha: Eu sou, não sou?… Ah, bem! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Nota da tradutora:**

**(1)** tentado imaginar Remus menor que si mesma, coisa rara.

**Nota Do Grupo**:

Mais um capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa! Esperamos que vocês continuem nos acompanhando!

Queremos agradecer à: **Dana Norram** (Se empolgou é pouco! Rsrsrsrs!), **Narcisa LE Fey** (linda o cuequinha, né?), **Moony Ntc, Nicolle Snape** (bem, sua solução para o problema é bem viável! XD), **Mari Tonks** (você qianda q uer colocar o Harry no meio disso tudo?), **Laura, mione03, Srta Kinomoto**, **usaqui no ashi, Bárbara G, Tina** (não chora não), **Eternia Melody** (como assim só do Remus?), **Severus** (que honra, o Sev em pessoa por aqui! Rsrsrs), **Dark Wolf 03 e Lituka**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	14. O que Remus pensa? II

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Nota/Autora:**

Akasha Ah, os capítulos em POV. Vamos começar… de novo.

* * *

**O que Remus pensa?**

Os últimos três meses foram um pesadelo.

Eu não posso ir a parte alguma sem Gilderoy me seguir.

Eu não posso fazer NADA! Sirius faz tudo por mim. E quando raramente eu POSSO fazer algo, ele aparece subitamente atrás de mim e diz: "você parece cansado. Sente-se. Tome um guardanapo".

E Severus juntou-se a eles! Ele cozinha, limpa a casa, e lava a roupa.

TODAS AS COISAS QUE EU DEVERIA FAZER!

Todos eles fazem qualquer coisa por mim.

Teve aquele incidente com as blueberries **(1)** que eu queria semana passada.

Eu perguntei a Severus se ele iria gentilmente comprar algumas para mim.

Ele estava vestido para ir, quando Gilderoy chegou.

Ele me perguntou se eu queria algo, mas eu lhe disse que Severus já ia comprar as blueberries que eu queria.

Pensando que poderia fazer melhor, Gilderoy decidiu ir!

E para piorar as coisas, Sirius aparece de repente! Ele tinha escutado tudo e, em sua mão, ele tinha uma tigela com as blueberries. Justamente o que eu queria.

Severus ficou furioso e começou a discutir com ele. Sirius jogou uma blueberry nele e Severus deu-lhe um soco.

Sirius quebrou a tigela que minha mãe nos deu em nosso pimeiro aniversário! Tinha um "S" e um "R" dentro de coração, apenas para nós! Ela quem tinha FEITO!

O que é uma coisa realmente fora do usual para a minha mãe, pois ela nunca mostrou que gostava de Sirius.

… Ou de mim, se isso importar…

Voltando, Sirius quebrou-a na cabeça de Severus quando ele o socava.

Então ele se voltou para Lockhart.

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porquê.

Gilderoy estava batendo nele de novo e de novo, até que Harry apareceu e gritou: "tempo".

É tão bom ter Harry por perto.

Quando eu estou muito cansado para levantar e os outros três estão brigando, ele traz pra mim exatamente o livro que eu preciso.

Quando minhas roupas estão ficando um pouco justas, mas eu não acho que preciso compra mais, Harry traz algumas novas para mim.

Quando eu quero uma comida estranha que ninguém é capaz de trazer (até mesmo aquela que os outros três estava brigando) Harry me dá o que eu quero.

Ele é como se fosse da família. Como um irmãozinho que eu adoro ter por perto, porque ele é o seu melhor amigo na hora em que você precisa.

Ele ficou comigo quando eu tive uma ligeira depressão por causa de toda aquela coisa da tigela. Mesmo depois de uma semana eu ainda estou zangado. Ele é tão prestativo.

E eu preciso de toda ajuda que eu conseguir.

Estando no meio desses três que ficam brigando por mim, eu tenho que descobrir o que fazer com aquele… pequeno problema.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu menti para eles…

Quero dizer, Sirius sempre quis ter uma menina.

Mas ele não sabe que vai ganhar dois meninos também.

Eu e minha grande boca.

De todas as coisas que eu poderia fazer eu tinha que mentir! Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos a Harry. Por que minha vida é tão bagunçada!

Acalme-se Remus… não se estresse… Não faz bem para os trigêmeos… Acalme-se.

Porra, minhas costas doem. Eu não fui feito para isso!

**: Fim do capítulo 14 :

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Akasha: Awww… Remus está mais deprimido do que eu pensei… Talvez eu devesse fazê-lo feliz outra vez… NÃO!

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**(1)** Blueberry é uma frutinha, parece com a amora, e que eu saiba não existe tradução para a palavra.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Depois de muito tempo, vamos ver o que cada um pensa da situação!

Queremos agradecer a: **Narcisa LE Fey **(o Harry está realmente sendo muito prestativo, e vc está sendo muito safadinha por imaginar os tamanhos que Remus pode ter!rsrs), **watashinomori** (viu, nós nem demoramos tanto assim!), **mione03, Moony Ntc, Eternia Melody, Sorata McMillan Arisugawa **(eta nomezinho grande!),** Alex Malfoy, Laura **(essa fic tem mais duas continuações e se vocês forem muito bonzinhos e deixarem muitas reviews, nós poderemos pensar no caso de vocês e traduzi-las!),** Dana Norram, tina **(ele não mentiu, ele omitiu, né?), **Rapousa **(esperamos por mais reviews suas).

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	15. O que Gilderoy pensa? II

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada por: **Dana Norram

* * *

**N/Autora:**

Akasha: Eu já tenho planos para seqüência… Hehehehe

* * *

**O QUE GILDEROY PENSA**

Ah… Remus é tão lindo…

Eu estou tão apaixonado por ele…

A cada semana que passa o bebê naquela barriguinha cresce um pouco mais.

E a cada semana eu estou mais atraído por ele…

Oh! Aquele lá está totalmente apaixonado por mim.

Black pensa que tem alguma chance.

É óbvio que Remus _me_ ama.

Ele sorri quando eu entro num cômodo. Ele diz meu nome sempre que tem uma chance. Ele mordiscava minha orelha.

… Espere… Esses dois últimos foram parte do meu sonho de ontem à noite…

Mas é claro que ele me ama!

Eu me levanto de manhã cedo e me visto antes que ele acorde. Faço o seu café da manhã, a não ser que Black ou Snape já tenha feito. Ahá! Eles estão tentando ME deixar de fora!

Depois disto eu faço sua cama e todas as tarefas que ele geralmente faz. E faço questão de que ele sempre esteja feliz e nunca lhe falte nada.

Tem um jeito que ele me olha quando eu faço essas coisas. Ele sorri docemente. Eu posso ver aqueles dentes branquinhos e perfeitos bem alinhados.

… Oh, aqueles caninos são tão sexy…

Eu quero ter certeza que ele está contente. Além de tudo, a garotinha pode ser minha filha!

… Melhor que seja…

Depois que ela nascer, se for minha (o que COM CERTEZA é), eu levarei Remus embora. Ele vai se divorciar de Black e casar comigo, tornando-se o meu adorado Remus J. Lupin-Lockhart.

Ah, o nome soa tão bem, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar!

… E quanto ao Potter?

Ele parece estar um pouco… ÍNTIMO demais do Remus.

Eles sempre estão juntos, e faz as coisas que Remus quer, leva-o aos lugares, traz caixas de chocolate quando chega em casa…

E SE POTTER FOR O PAI?

Oh, meu Deus! Eu devia ter imaginado!

Não é de se estranhar que o pirralho seja tão bom com o meu amado! Ele pensa que o filho pode ser dele!

MALDITO SEJA AQUELE MENINO DE OLHOS VERDES.

Ele pensa isso só porque é quase tão famoso quanto eu, poder vir aqui e tomar o meu lugar!

Vou mostrar a ele. Eu ficarei com Remus. Eu o terei apenas para mim!

**: FIM DO CAPÍTULO QUINZE :

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Akasha Ohhhh! Alguém está ficando um tanto possessivo! … Eu imagino o que Sirius dirá. Hmmm?

**N/Beta:** (ergue o braço) Eu concordo com o Lockhart sobre o Harry.

Nota do Grupo:

Quem também acha que o Harry está no páreo? Rsrsrs

Queremos agradecer a: **mione03, Narcisa LE Fey, Eternia Melody, Koorime Shinigami** (amamos sua pequena intrusão na fic), **Jessica Lovegood Potter, Mikage-Sama, Momo-00**, **Laura e Diana P. White** (ficamos muito felizes de saber que, mesmo não gostando de slash, você acompanha nossa tradução!).

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	16. O que Sirius pensa? II

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Ilia-Chan

**Betada****por: **Amy Lupin

* * *

_**Nota autora: **_

_Akasha: Oi_ _pessoal! Remus não está aqui hoje. As costas dele doem, então ele está cochilando._

_Remus: Zzzzzzzzzz_…

_Akasha: Mas_… _Eu tenho um outro convidado, senhoras e senhores, dêem boas vindas ao marido, amante e além de tudo, a fonte de beijos de Remus, Sirius Black!_

_Fãs do Sirius gritam, torcem, aplaudem_

_Sirius: olá, olá! _

_Akasha: Sirius, eu tenho duas perguntas antes de começar o capítulo._

_Sirius: Oh, claro. Pergunte sem problemas._

_Akasha Primeira: Remus é pior grávido ou durante a lua cheia?_

_Sirius: Hmmmm_… _É difícil dizer. Perto da lua cheia, ele está mau-humorado e resmungão. É uma má idéia cruzar seu caminho. Mas agora ele está muito cansado para me caçar pela casa e me bater. Ele mal pode andar! Hahahaha._

_Akasha: Bem, eu acho que tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso. Segunda… Você queria um menino ou uma menina?_

_Sirius: De_ _verdade, eu queria uma menina e vou ter uma! _

_Akasha: Você_ _tem certeza?_

_Sirius: o.O? O que você quer dizer?_

_Akasha: Naaaaaaaadaaa… .._

_Sirius_: _o.o..._

**QUEM É O PAPAI?**

**Capítulo 16**

**:O que Sirius pensa:**

Merda, Eu estou dolorido.

Todos os dias, Snape tenta tirar o meu Remmie de mim.

Ele finge que se importa sempre lhe trazendo coisas.

Ele só quer roubá-lo de mim!

Então, quando eu tento pará-lo, aquele idiota ensebado, bate em mim!

Onde está a moral?

Onde está a delicadeza?

Eu tento ser legal, eu realmente tento!

Mas ele não coopera! Ele tenta me tirar Remus, trazendo-lhe todas as coisas que ele gosta.

Eles passam tanto tempo juntos, e Snape o abraça quando ele chora. Ele até comprou girassóis para ele no mês passado! As flores favoritas de Remus! Ninguém sabe disso a não ser eu e Harry.

… Até agora…

Falando em Harry, ele está cada vez mais próximo de Remus…

NÃO! Eu não posso pensar nisso! Harry é meu afilhado! Ele é como se fosse da minha família!

… Mas ele tem agido estranhamente trazendo coisas para Remus…

… Levando-o a lugares…

… Fazendo-o sentir-se melhor…

Talvez eu devesse ficar de olho nisso…

Mas eu estou muito feliz, a não ser por essa paranóia.

Remus vai ter uma menina! Uma menininha perfeita para eu corromper e moldar à minha maneira!

Ela será a maior travessa que Hogwarts já viu, assim como o pai.

E, é claro, ela será o sonho de qualquer homem. Como a "mãe".

Hehehe…

Imagino com quem ela irá se parecer.

Talvez ela seja como eu!

Cabelos longos e negros, olhos azul-marinhos, boa aparência…

Ou talvez se pareça com Remus…

Feições delicadas, belo rosto, cabelo castanho claro e loiro, olhos cor de mel…

… Ou quem sabe uma bela mistura…

Cabelo escuro, olho mel

…Cabelo claro e olhos azuis.

Minha filha. Minha menininha…

Isso é… SE ela for minha.

… Eu realmente espero que seja…

Tem que ser.

Se não for, eu não sei o que fazer!

Remus vai me deixar? Ele ainda vai me amar? Ele vai casar com o pai? Ou vai viver como pai solteiro? Ele vai se divorciar de mim?

… Oh, eu estou me deixando tonto…

Hey! Remus está sentado no sofá… sozinho.

Hehehe. Hora de namorar…

**: FIM DO CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

* * *

_Akasah: Ohhh! Sirius, você é um menino safado!_

_Sirius: Heh, eu me esforço._

_Akasha: Eu_ _não acho que Remus iria gostar de escutar isso._

_Sirius: O_ _qu-OW!_

_Akasha ... Ele está acordado. _

_Remus_:_. "atinge com a frigideira"._

_Sirius: X.X..._

**Nota do Grupo:**

Pobre Sirius ... quanto drama, quanta insegurança ... tão fofinho. Rsrsrs

Queremos agradecer a: watashinomori**, Amofadinhas, mione 03, Mikage-sama, Bárbara G**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	17. O que Severus pensa? II

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Paula Lirio

**Betada por: **Saty

* * *

_**Nota autora: **_

_Akasha - Caramba, esse é o quarto capítulo que planejo hoje! Eu estou toda enrolada! Breve vai acabar ...:snif:...Mas, ei! Depois disso o Remus vai poder ficar feliz!_

Remus - :snif: Eu espero...:chora:

Akasha - Remmie, qual o problema?

Remus - :soluço: N-nada!

Akasha - ...Então por quê você está chorando? 

Remus - ...Eu não sei::chora:Akasha - ...Malditos hormônios...-.-"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

:**O que Severus pensa?**:

Ah, isso é divertido.

Black e Gilderoy eram puro nervosismo.

Hehehe.

Eu os coloquei numa coleira.

Entende, quando Remus quer alguma coisa, eu uso o truque da sombra. 

Você sabe, aquele truque que eu usava quando Potter ainda estava na escola? Aquele em que eu aparecia de repente das sombras? Tipo… aquele super-herói trouxa… Batman, eu acho.

Eu apareço do nada e dou o que ele quer.

Dá até pra pensar que funcionaria bem.

No entanto, Black e Lockhart estão SEMPRE atrapalhando.

Eu tento deixar Remus o mais confortável possível. Por quê?

Porque a criança pode ser minha...

Eu me sentiria culpado se negligenciasse um pai do meu filho, caso o bebê também fosse meu.

Eu REALMEEEENTE espero que não seja.

Honestamente, eu prefiro o sexo feminino. Peitos, bunda, quadris e tudo mais.

É claro que, dos três, Remus só não tem um… E obviamente falta o apetrecho entre as pernas.

Mas eu prefiro as fêmeas.

E Black parece não entender isso.

Toda vez que tento fazer um favor a Remus, Black me segue, falando que eu estou "tentando roubar Remus dele" ou como eu "tenho inveja que Remus tenha casado com ele e não comigo"

Que monte de merda!

Eu admito, se eu não fosse hétero, eu levaria Remus para o meu quarto no momento que ele movesse aqueles quadris. Sério, eu faria isso.

Mas eu sou HÉTERO! Quero uma MULHER!

Black acha que estou interessado no seu marido. Falando sério, eu sou cruel, sarcástico e irritante. Não um destruidor de lares!

Eu só estou tentando ter certeza de estar presente para Remus, só no caso de eu ter exagerado na bebida na festa com altas doses de licor!

E Lockhart!

Ele me segue como um cachorro!

Quando eu vou levar o café-da-manhã na cama para Remus, ou tentando terminar alguma tarefa, ele me persegue. Está tentando tirar algum crédito das coisas que eu faço! Ele quer que Remus pense que eu não fiz nada! 

...Aquele loiro infeliz...

Ahhh... minha vida é uma droga.

**:Fim do capítulo dezessete :**

* * *

_Akasha – Só mais um capítulo Pov faltando! Depois entramos no terceiro e último trimestre. Como será?…. Hehehehe_

**Nota do Grupo:**

Preparem-se ... os últimos meses vêm aí.

Queremos agradecer a: **Blackberry Jam (**_Dana_**), Mandy Moony Black (**tentaremos não fazê-la sofrer tanto - rsrsrsrs**), Natalia Moreira, watashinomori, Narcisa Le Fey , Paula Lírio, iliana**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	18. O que Harry pensa II?

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Arwen Mione

**Betada****por: **Saty

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

:**O****que Harry pensa?**:

Céus, estou cansado.

Mas é uma canseira reconfortante, creio.

Há algum tempo, tenho sido como um assistente pessoal do Remus.

Levo-lhe a comida que pede, quando está muito casado para levantar-se.

Levo-lhe o livro que quer, quando não o pode alcançar nas estantes.

Levo-lhe doces ou algum presentinho quando está triste.

Está voltando pouco a pouco ao seu cotidiano.

Por quê?

Porque os outros três brigam demais!

Brigam como maníacos pela merda mais insignificante que se possa imaginar!

…Por favor, desculpem meu linguajar. Estou um pouco alterado por não dormir….

Entre meu treinamento de Auror, cuidar de Remus, da casa, da lavanderia, cozinhar, limpar…. E Ginny…. No tenho muito tempo para mais nada…

…Falando de Ginny…

Não ouço nada de minha bela ruiva há tempos...

…Me pergunto o que aconteceu….

Supõe-se que eu devia me encontrar com ela no dia que levei Remus no St. Mungos, mas… Vocês sabem como as coisas andam. Gilderoy começou com Sirius, Sirius o seguiu e meteu Severus no meio. E ficaram golpeando-se e mordendo-se por horas.

Foi assim que acabei acompanhando Remus em vez de ir almoçar com Ginny.

Mas, que posso dizer? Remus é como minha família. Sentiria-me culpado se o deixasse ir sozinho aos médicos, só porque os outros estavam brigando e eu tinha um encontro.

Oh, e aqui há algo novo.

Agora, tem problemas ao se levantar das cadeiras….

De todas as coisas, isso!

Não é todo tempo, mas várias vezes...

Como ontem à noite….

Estava sentado na biblioteca e Sirius estava discutindo com Gilderoy...outra vez... Estavam tratando de levar a Remus um copo de água.

Estava passando e o vi batalhando com a poltrona.

Entrei e fingiu que estava lendo.

Sentei-me e fiquei o vendo de canto de olho até que ele admitiu "OK, estou tendo problemas para sair desta poltrona, contente?".

Ri por horas! Escondido. Estava abatido.

Remus não é vaidoso, mas dá pena não poder sair da poltrona como se deve.

E se zanga cada vez que mencionam algo desse tipo!

E agora, Sirius e Gilderoy o jogam contra mim, por quê?

Não tenho nem idéia.

Ficam me olhando feio cada vez que levo alguma coisa a Remus, ou faço as coisas que eles fingem fazer.

Me dão calafrios…..

**-:- Fim do Capítulo Dezoito -:-**

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Algo não aparentemente não está certo. Parece que não estamos agradando, porque como mais de 100 pessoas lendo a fic apenas 4 reviews foram deixadas! Desse jeito não postaremos a seqüência dessa fic ... e olhe que ela está preparada, além de bastante adiantada (modo chantagista ativado hehehehe).

Queremos agradecer a: **Narcisa LeFey, BelaYoukai, Amy Lupin, Amanda Poirot**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	19. Setembro

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por: **Paula Lirio

**Betada por: **Saty

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**SETEMBRO**

**Mês número sete.**

* * *

_Akasha – Adivinha quem voltou para outro dia cheio de update? É isso aí, baby! Falando em bebês, o terceiro trimestre começou! Os últimos três meses! E depois, é claro, nós ganhamos três adoráveis Lupin-? bebês! ...Não achou que eu ia ser contra, né?_

* * *

Tudo está indo rápido demais! 

As medibruxas de St. Mungos disseram que os bebês vão crescer muito mais nos últimos três meses.

...Não que Remus esteja feliz de ouvir isso. Suas roupas já estão apertadas e esticadas ao máximo, mesmo com montes de feitiços de expansão.

As dores nas costas não param, e os tornozelos estão inchados. Os trigêmeos estão saudáveis, o que Remus sabe só pelos inevitáveis chutes na bexiga dia e noite.

Sirius, Gilderoy e Severus parecem mais competitivos do que nunca. Eles trocam olhares raivosos a todo o momento. Eles gritam e sibilam e berram um com o outro para ver que vai pegar o quê para Remus.

E então, é claro, eles brigam. Eles brigam. E brigam. E brigam um pouco mais!

E acabam muito machucados ou muito chateados para fazer qualquer coisa certa.

E o trabalho acaba sobrando todo para Harry, deixando-o cansado o dia todo.

... Ok, isso vai ser divertido...

**Dia 5 – Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso.**

"Sirius," Remus chamou do quarto. "Você poderia vir aqui um minuto?"

Num segundo, Sirius apareceu na porta.

"Sim," Sirius perguntou, tentando parecer o mais alegre, mesmo tão cedo.

…No entanto, para Sirius, 'cedo' era qualquer hora antes das onze.

Sirius olhou para a cama vazia.

O lugar onde Remus deveria estar.

"Estou aqui, Siri!" Remus falou tentando chamar a atenção do amante.

Sirius se virou e deu de cara com Remus na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar um livro na estante.

"Remus, você deveria estar na cama!"

"E eu ESTAVA" Remus insistiu, "Até notar que o livro que eu estava na mão é um que eu já li. Severus me deu o livro errado ontem à noite."

Enquanto Remus continuava a tentar alcançar o livro, Sirius deixou escapar um rugido ao pensar em Severus tentando ganhar Remus ao dar-lhe livros.

"Alguma coisa errada, Siri?", Remus perguntou docemente, ainda tentando alcançar.

"Não, Remmie…", Sirius falou, deixando a raiva ir embora. "Volte pra cama. Eu pego o livro. Não sei como você pôde acreditar que Snape ia pegar o livro certo-".

"Eu me calaria se fosse você, Black".

Sirius e Remus se viraram para ver Severus parado na porta.

"Bom dia, Sev!", Remus falou, soando mais feliz que o comum.

"Sim, sim", Severus murmurou. "Eu não pude evitar ouvir que eu fiz algo de errado".

"É", Sirius sibilou. "Você deu a Remus o livro errado. Eu o encontrei tentando alcançar o certo por si mesmo".

"Não é minha culpa que ele apontou o livro errado".

"Nada disso!", Remus insistiu."Você-".

"FIQUE FORA DISSO!", Sirius e Severus berraram juntos.

Remus fez cara de magoado e seu lábio começou a tremer.

"Certo", ele disse, reprimindo choro. "Que assim seja..."

O mais rápido que pôde, Remus saiu do quarto, deixando os dois discutindo.

"Viu o que você fez?", Sirius gritou, "Agora ele vai ficar chateado comigo!".

"EU! Você que gritou com ele!", Severus berrou.

Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de Severus.

Com um rugido, Severus estava em cima de Sirius, puxando o cabelo do outro.

"Ai! Sai de cima!".

"Admita que eu estou certo e eu saio!"

Sirius deu um soco no nariz de Severus, fazendo o Mestre de Poções voar para longe dele.

"E agora?", Sirius perguntou, triunfante.

"Ei, vocês!".

Os dois olharam para o lado, Severus tentando estancar o sangue do nariz. Gilderoy estava parado na porta.

"Enquanto vocês estavam brigando, eu confortava nosso querido e doce Remus", Gilderoy disse. "Ele estava muito chateado".

Severus olhou para Sirius.

Sirius olhou para Severus.

...E os dois se jogaram, derrubando o loiro no chão.

"Não!", Gilderoy implorou, "Misericórdia!".

...Aquele tolo...

**Dia 13 – Ladrão de sanduíche**

Hoje estava um dia calmo.

Gilderoy e Sirius estavam na cama. Eles estavam muito machucados e doloridos por causa da briga do dia anterior. Uma briga para ver quem lavaria as roupas de Remus.

Harry tinha saído para um encontro com Gina.

O que deixava Remus e Severus sozinhos.

Os dois estavam sentados almoçando. Severus estava comendo o mesmo de todos os dias, chá com sanduíche de frango.

Remus não conseguia encontrar o que queria.

"Ei, Sev?" Remus fez sinal, "Você me faria um favor?"

Severus olhou para a própria comida, que ele nem sequer havia tocado ainda.

"Que tipo de favor?", Severus perguntou, mesmo com o pressentimento de que sabia o que estava por vir.

"Você se importa de sair e me comprar alguma coisa pra comer?", Remus perguntou, de modo atraente.

"Tem muita coisa aqui", Severus disse, "Você vai encontrar algo."

"Nada do que eu quero...", Remus lamentou, fazendo beicinho.

"Fazer beicinho não vai adiantar, Lupin". Ele disse, sem olhar para Remus, enquanto tomava um gole do chá. O sanduíche ainda intocado.

Remus girou os olhos.

"Por favor?", Remus perguntou, fazendo um beiço ainda maior, imitando aquelas crianças adoráveis que sempre pedem biscoitos.

"Não."

Agora, é aqui que a coisa ficou ruim.

Os hormônios estavam bem mais calmos. No entanto, às vezes, as emoções de Remus ainda entravam em curto.

E quando isso acontecia, alguém saía machucado.

"Sev," Remus disse, num tom ameaçador, "Eu só vou te pedir uma vez, e vai ser a última vez que eu vou ser legal."

Severus conhecia aquele tom.

...E ainda assim ignorava.

"Não."

Com um 'pop', o sanduíche de Severus desapareceu de seu prato.

É. A magia de Remus estava fora de controle. De novo.

"Que diab-".

"Oh Seeeeeeev!" Remus disse, quase cantarolando, "Olha o que eu ganhei!"

Severus se virou para ver Remus, com o sanduíche na mão esquerda, e uma marca de mordida no pão.

"Me devolva" Severus ordenou.

"Não." Remus disse, "É até bom. Vou ficar com ele."

Severus se jogou em direção á mão de Remus, mas acabou batendo a cabeça na torradeira.

"Me dá!" Severus gritou.

Ele se virou e viu o sanduíche pela metade na mão de Remus.

"Pare!" Severus gritou.

"Você quer? Venha pegar!"

Severus se jogou de novo, mas não conseguiu pegar.

Ele olhou para o sanduíche. Havia só um pequeno pedaço de pão com alface.

"Isso. É. Meu." Severus rugiu, "Me. Devolva. AGORA."

Remus sorriu e pôs o pequeno pedaço de pão na boca.

Ele caminhou até Severus, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

"Obrigado, Sev," ele disse, "Você me deixou bem feliz."

Severus olhou feio Remus, enquanto ele saía da cozinha.

"Se ele não estivesse grávido de sete meses, eu machucaria ele..."

**Dia 26 - Mau-humorado**

Mais uma vez, é dia de visitar o médico.

Devido à pequena mentira que Remus disse, Harry era o acompanhante oficial pelos próximos três meses.

Hoje, o medibruxo havia marcado um check-up.

"Bem, Remus," o medibruxo disse, "Você parece um pouco aborrecido hoje."

Ah, sim. Remus estava MUUUUITO irritado hoje.

Entende, essa manhã, Harry havia recebido uma visita de Hermione.

Por quê?

Porque ela não o via há meses, e queria se assegurar de que o amigo ainda estava vivo.

Então, quando ela chegou, viu Remus sentado normalmente no sofá, com um livro na mão.

Ela instantaneamente parabenizou ele e Sirius (sem saber do dilema).

Harry e Hermione conversaram por horas, até o momento em que ela teve que ir embora.

No entanto, antes de sair, ela fez um comentário que não era dos mais espertos.

"Ei, Remus," ela disse, "Eu notei uma coisa em você quando você estava sentado... Eu estava querendo saber... isso é uma estria?"

Assim que ela foi embora, Remus correu para o banheiro para checar.

Era, de fato, uma estria.

O que estragou um dia que havia começado tão bem...

"É," Remus rosnou, "Até agora eu não tive um bom dia."

O homem alto, que se chamava Dave, riu.

"Você achou uma estria, não foi?", ele perguntou.

Harry riu.

"Cale a boca", Remus falou, mostrando a língua para o rapaz mais novo.

"Calma", Dave riu, "Não precisa usar de violência".

"Quem está violento?", Harry perguntou, "Você ainda não viu Remus violento."

"Mesmo?", Dave perguntou.

"É." Harry disse, sacudindo a cabeça, "Tente tirar o sorvete dele. AÍ SIM, você vai vê-lo furioso."

Dave riu de novo e continuou com seu trabalho, checando Remus e os trigêmeos.

"Tudo parece estar em ordem." Ele disse, anotando tudo numa prancheta.

"Bom. Vamos, Harry" Remus disse, levantando da mesa de exame.

No caminho de volta para casa, Remus não falou uma palavra. E olhava feio para qualquer um que tentava encará-lo.

Quando chegaram em casa, Remus bateu a porta e correu para a cozinha, procurando por qualquer sorvete que tivesse lá.

"Remus?" Harry perguntou, receoso.

"O que é!" Remus vociferou, pegando uma colher.

"Hmm... você está bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Oh, estou ótimo," Remus disse, ironizando um tom de voz doce. "Eu estou ótimo, não poderia estar melhor. FORMIDÁVEL!"

Com aquela ultima exclamação, Remus enfiou a colher no sorvete, derretendo tudo com as mãos.

Com um uivo de raiva, Remus jogou o pote no chão, sem nem se importar com a sujeira.

Ele limpou as mãos, irritado, e murmurou alguma coisa sobre a falta de controle da própria magia.

"Remus, você não continua chateado por causa da história da est-"

"Não!" Remus gritou, "Não diga nada!"

Harry olhou para ele, como quem diz "Ah, por favor, né?"

"Remus, não tem motivo para fica mau-humorado por caus-"

"Eu NÃO estou mau-humorado!"

"Está sim," Harry disse, cantarolando. "Remus é um monstro mal-humorado."

Remus perdeu o controle de sua magia mais uma vez. Era óbvio, já que uma faca de açougueiro apareceu em sua mão.

...E agora Harry não estava mais rindo...

"Errr...Remus" Harry disse, "...Eu estava só brincando."

Remus segurou a faca, de forma que, ao invés da base, a lâmina ficasse entre seus dedos.

Com um sorriso sádico, Remus arremessou a faca.

Harry gritou. Não um grito másculo. Um grito que uma garotinha daria ao dar de cara com uma aranha.

Ele abriu os olhos segundos depois. Nada havia atingido ele.

Ele olhou para Remus e viu que não havia faca nenhuma com ele.

Então ele olhou para sua direita e quase morreu de susto.

A faca estava enterrada na parede, segurando a manga de sua camisa.

Então ele se virou para Remus, com os olhos brilhantes de medo.

Remus começou a caminhar em sua direção.

"Por favor," Harry implorou, tentando desprender a camisa. "PERDÃO!"

Remus arrancou a faca e arremessou por cima do ombro distraidamente.

"Você vai comprar o meu sorvete." Ele falou, mal-humorado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, muito assustado para discordar.

"Que bom que nos entendemos." Remus sibilou, sorrindo.

...Droga, ele era perigoso...

**:-Fim do capítulo dezenove. :-**

* * *

_Akasha - Hahahahaha! Harry estava morrendo de medo!_

_Harry - corando Ele tinha uma faca!_

_Akasha - sarcástica Ah, sim. Muuuuuuito assustador. Um lobisomem grávido com uma faca. Muuuuuuito assustador._

_Remus – Ta a fim de experimentar? segurando a faca_

_Akasha - O.O... Entendo o que você quis dizer, Harry… CORRA!_

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Recebemos alguns e-mails pedindo que a seqüência seja postada, independente de quantos leitores tenham. E, em respeito a esses leitores tão logo essa fic chegue ao fim iniciaremos a postagem.

Queremos agradecer a: **Srta** **Kinomoto, juh. T, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Lilly W. Malfoy, Srta Black, Reh Brow, jehssik, Amanda Poirot, Amy Lupin, Narcisa LeFey, Mel ARwen, Lituka, Sy.P**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	20. Outubro

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Mikage-Chan

**Betada por: **Nah

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**OUTUBRO**

**Mês oito

* * *

**

Outubro.

Halloween.

Outono.

O clima fica frio, e as folhas das árvores caem...

Quando a gripe e os resfriados começam a tomar força e todos parecem mudar de humor...

É o oitavo mês.

Mais um. Só mais um.

E Remus está tão feliz porque vai acabar.

Andar curvado já está em sua elegância usual ao fazê-lo.

Não podia levantar das cadeiras sem um pouco de ajuda.

Agachar-se para recolher algo que esteja no chão está TOTALMENTE fora do possível.

Qualquer velocidade que pudesse ter já não existia devido ao peso extra que carregava o licantropo.

Todos os dias eram as mesmas dores de costas e pés.

Mas, toda a atenção que desprezava antes, estava tornando-se algo útil.

Agora que não podia nem se levantar de uma cadeira, ter um Gilderoy ou um Sirius a mão cada hora do dia era bom.

Agachar-se era algo que Remus nem sequer podia pensar, já que Severus sempre estará para levantar qualquer coisa que caia no chão. (N.B: Eu modifiquei essa frase, porque a outra não fazia muito sentido)

Sem mencionar o fato de que uma massagem de costas e pés de vez em quando não caía nada mal…

**Dia 3 – Todos Caíram**

"Remmie!"

"Remus!"

"Lupin!"

Hoje é o inicio do que parece uma ou duas semanas fatais.

Verão, nossos três prováveis papais caíram…

Com a gripe…

Harry estava lá, e são, junto com Remus.

Vendo que eram os dois únicos com boa saúde, se puseram a tarefa de cuidar dos outros três.

…agora se arrependiam.

A porta de Severus se abriu e Remus entrou lentamente com uma xícara de chá para o mestre de poções favorito…

"O que te tomou tanto tempo?" Perguntou Severus, meio fanhoso.

Remus suspirou

"Só tome seu chá", disse. "Te fará sentir melhor."

Severus olhou o chá…

"Lupin, isto é chá de limão. Pedi chá Verde."

Remus suspirou de novo.

"Bem, bem. Devo ter te dado o chá de Sirius por engano. Já volto."

"E traga lenços!" gritou Severus com sua voz fanhosa submergindo entre as cobertas.

Remus chegou ao quarto de Sirius levando a mesma xícara de chá.

"Siri", disse suavemente Remus. "Acorde!"

Sirius abriu seus olhos inchados e gemeu.

Em uma voz áspera e rouca disse: "garganta… dói."

Remus passou seus dedos suavemente pela bochecha direita de Sirius.

"Eu sei, amor", sussurrou. "Tudo estará bem."

Remus pos o chá em cima da cômoda.

"Aqui está seu chá. Tome-o, está bem?"

Sirius assentiu.

"Obrigado, amor. Posso…?"

"Remus!" se escutou a voz de Gilderoy.

"Já vou!" respondeu Remus

Desafortunadamente, havia se sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sirius e estava tendo problemas para levantar-se.

"Harry!" chamou "Preciso de ajuda!"

Escutaram-se passos enquanto Harry corria até o quarto de Sirius.

"De novo as cadeiras?" perguntou quando chegou ao quarto.

"Não é minha culpa", respondeu Remus "Só ajude-me a sair."

Harry lhe deu a mão e o ajudou para que saísse da cadeira ofensora.

"Assegure-se de que tome seu chá" disse voltando se para sair.

"Por que não senta aqui e relaxa um pouco?" Sugeriu Harry "Eu vou..."

"Não, está bem", mentiu Remus "estou bem."

Sim, era uma mentira. Seus pés estavam mais que doloridos e suas costas mais que cansadas de estar parado por tanto tempo.

Quando Remus entrou no quarto de Gilderoy, instantaneamente sentiu uma brisa gelada.

"Gilderoy, por que a janela está aberta?" perguntou "Você está com febre, não deveria estar aberta."

"Faz demasiado calor", contestou o loiro.

"Eu sei, mas ter a janela aberta só te deixará mais enfermo", Remus lhe informou fechando a janela.

E todo o dia seguiu assim. Harry e Remus indo de um lado a outro. Buscando poções, chá e sopa.

Quando chegou a noite, ambos estavam exaustos. Harry já havia encontrado Remus três vezes apoiado na parede meio dormindo.

"Estou bem", insistiu Remus. "Levo a Sirius sua sopa e desço."

Harry assentiu duvidoso e desceu.

Mas depois de meia hora, Remus não voltou do quarto de Sirius.

"Remus? Chamou Harry "Tudo bem?"

…Silêncio…

"Remus?"

Não houve resposta.

Harry subiu as escadas e olhou dentro do quarto de seu padrinho.

E ali estava Remus.

Na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sirius, roncando com uma mão sobre seu ventre.

"Sabia que estava cansado", Harry disse a si mesmo.

**Dia 29 – Oh Deus, Não!**

Outro dia de doutor.

Hoje Harry e Remus ficaram esperando na sala de exames durante mais de meia hora.

Em lugar de parar, Remus estava sentado encostado sobre um lado. Demasiado dolorido para sentar-se direito.

De repente, a porta se abriu e Dave entrou.

"Desculpem a demora", disse ajustando sua caderneta. "Houve um acidente com umas poções. Uma criança tinha orelhas de coelho."

Harry soltou um risinho enquanto Dave começava a trabalhar.

Dave fez sons estranhos enquanto fazia os exames necessários.

"Bem, Remus", começou "Tenho boas e más noticias. Qual quer primeiro?"

"As más são muito más?" perguntou Remus curioso.

"Não."

"Então quero primeiro as boas."

"As boas noticias são que terás três lindos bebês para o final de novembro ou inicio de Dezembro."

"E as más?"

"As más são que… não poderemos fazer uma cesárea como havíamos planejado."

Remus empalideceu um pouco.

"Por que não?"

"Não sabemos se carrega um bebê licantropo. Com os bebês licantropos o parto é duro. Por exemplo, digamos um deles seja um bebê licantropo. Se fizermos uma cesárea é possível que acidentalmente se produza um dano menor ao bebê e perda de sangue, não seria muito, mas um bebê licantropo sempre é muito mais fraco que um normal e a perda de sangue, mesmo que seja pouco, poderia ser fatal. E já que são trigêmeos..."

Remus empalideceu consideravelmente.

"Então… como será?"

"Bom" começou Dave "Suponho que será um parto natural... Um pouco de dor antes do parto. É o lindo e tradicional."

"Eu não vejo o lindo", disse Remus.

"Bom, pense desta maneira" disse Dave tratando de animar a Remus "Seu marido não voltara a pensar que é fraco, já que não foi ele quem teve três bebês. Pense dessa maneira."

Remus olhou secamente para Dave.

"Bom, não", disse Dave "Eu tentei."

"Sim, sim, sim. Algo mais?"

"Oh, sim!", disse Dave. "Deves descansar. Nada de atividades que requerem muito esforço, nada de caminhar muito, não se agache, nada de trabalhos. Deves estar na cama ou sentado ao máximo."

"Mais descanso… justo o que necessito"

-/- De volta a Casa -/-

De volta a casa, os três homens que o estavam esperando já tinham sido informados da pequena mudança de planos.

Como era de esperar-se, Remus estava inundado de atenções de Sirius, Severus e Gilderoy.

E agora que lhe haviam ordenado descansar, estavam mais felizes que nunca.

"Bem", disse tomando um livro. "Se tenho que descansar, devo ainda que seja, desfrutá-lo."

E enquanto Remus abria seu livro, escutou-se que alguém batia na porta.

"Sirius!" chamou Remus. "Alguém está batendo na porta!"

"Estou um pouco cansado, Remmie… Pode ir você?"

Com um suspiro, e um pouco de dificuldade, Remus se levantou e foi para a porta.

Agora, tocavam a porta com mais urgência.

"Já vou, já vou!"

Remus abriu a porta para ver…

….Alguém que pensou que nunca mais veria…

"Mamãe?"

-:- Fim do Capítulo Vinte -:-

* * *

**N/A:** Hahaha, não se lembram o que Remus disse de sua mãe uns quatro capítulos atrás, mas lhes dará uma idéia do que significa sua chegada... nada bom, hahaha Espero que tenham gostado -

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora. A partir dessa semana tentaremos continuar com a postagem semanal.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Mathew Potter Malfoy, jehssik, Srta Black, Amanda Poirot, Narcisa LeFey, Reh Brow, watashinomori, Mel ARwen, Sumiri, Iliana, Sy.P e Paula Lirio.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	21. Que Surpresa!

** Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Victoria BlackLupin

**Betada por: **Srta. Mariana

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**OUTUBRO**

**Mês oito

* * *

**

Que surpresa!

"Mamãe?" perguntou Remus, demasiado asustado para pensar em algo mais para dizer.

A mulher à sua frente não respondeu

Era uma figura atarracada. Digamos que se assemelhava a Sra. Weasley, exceto pelo fato de que Kathy Lupin tinha cabelos escuros e olhos cor-de-mel.

Remus simplesmente a encarou.

De repente, uma mala foi-lhe atirada.

"Trouxe mais seis destas malas, então não se demore com esta" falou Kathy apontando outras seis enormes malas a sua esquerda."Não me convidará para entrar?"

"Oh! É claro que sim, mãe, por favor".

Kathy passou por seu filho, automaticamente inspecionando o ambiente ao redor.

"Percebe-se a falta de limpeza por aqui" murmurou, sem importar-se com a audição aguçada do filho.

Quando Remus fechou a porta, já com todas as malas para dentro, ela o fitou e sorriu.

"Bem, parece que Black e você têm estado… um tanto ocupados" disse Kathy notando 'algo novo' em seu filho. "Para quando é o pivete?"

Remus cerrou os dentes, controlando-se para não insultar à mãe.

"Para o final do mês que vem… Mãe, o que faz aqui?"

"Por um acaso é crime querer surpreender meu filho?" perguntou, tentando soar o mais inocentemente possível.

Remus continuou encarando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Bem" falou Kathy "Eu admito. Não vim visitá-lo. Seu pai e eu discutimos e eu não queria ficar em casa. E você é meu parente mais próximo".

"E Jamie? Sua casa está mais...".

"Sua irmã e eu não temos nos falado desde que ela fugiu para se casar com aquele… homem horripilante."

"Se refere a…?"

"Não diga o nome dele!"

Remus suspirou.

"Mãe, este não é um bom momento…".

"Por quê? Black e você estão demasiado ocupados para mim?"

Remus mordeu o lábio.

"Nós… bem… temos companhia para as festas de fim de ano… o Natal, e tudo mais…. Sim! Temos visitas! Severus Snape e Gilderoy Lockhart"

Kathy levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente.

"Por que?"

'Pense rápido, Remus. Pense rápido'- pensava o lobisomen.

"A casa de Severus está sendo dedetizada... Estava cheia de… ratos gigantes, e tudo mais... E Gilderoy... tinha problemas com o encanamento!"

Kathy o mirou por um tempo para depois assentir…

"Bem, de todo modos é o único lugar onde posso…"

"É o único lugar onde quer ficar mãe."

"Que seja! A questão é que não voltarei para casa até que seu pai se desculpe!"

Remus engoliu em seco.

Esperaria até que David Lupin, o homem mais obstinado do mundo, se desculpasse.

…ISSO PODERIA DEMORAR MESES!

"Remus, quem é?" perguntou Sirius.

"Siri, temos visitas" respondeu Remus.

Escutaram os passos de Sirius, enquanto descia as escadas, indo até a sala.

"Ok, Kathy" disse ao chegar "pensei que era alguém importante"

Kathy fitou com desprezo ao marido do filho.

"Não comece, Black" falou "Ficarei aqui por um tempo, por isso, sugiro que seja mais amável".

Sirius olhou-a num misto de choque e medo.

"Remus?"

"Temo que seja verdade" disse Remus arrependendo-se de tudo aquilo "Ela ficará"

Sirius tragou saliva.

"Esse era o meu temor…"

"Bom" disse Kathy "Remus, pode subir com minhas malas"

"Espere, Kathy" disse Sirius "Remus não pode fazer este tipo de coisas. São ordens do médico"

Kathy girou os olhos.

"Deixe que eu adivinhe. Nada de atividades pesadas, não caminhar por muito tempo, etcétera, etcétera?"

Sirius e Remus assentiram.

Kathy girou os olhos novamente a colocou uma mala nos braços de Remus

"Remus é um homem forte. Será gentil com sua mãe e levará as malas para cima, certo, Remus?"

Kathy lançou "O OLHAR" ao filho.

Sabem, aquele olhar que as mãos lançam aos filhos que diz: "FAÇA-O OU VERÁ"

Remus sabia que, uma vez que sua mãe estivesse hospedada ali, não teria sossego.

A última vez que ela os houvera visitado, era Páscoa. Kathy ficou lá por uma semana, e foi uma semana de insônia para Remus.

Era sempre assim. "Remus, esta casa não está suficientemente limpa" ou "Já que está desocupado, talvez você queira se livrar do que quer que esteja tentando cocinar. O aspecto é PÉSSIMO" ou "Remus, meus travesseiros precisam ser amaciados!"

"Sim, mamãe" Remus suspirou.

Sirius fitou como Remus subia as escadas com a pesada mala.

"Kathy! Você está sendo irracional!" gritou "Remus não pode fazer isto!"

"É um homem forte, pode fazê-lo."

"Kathy! Ele está com oito meses de gravidez! É muito trabalho para ele, pode ser perigoso!"

Kathy lançou a Sirius "O OLHAR".

Não, um outro olhar.

O olhar que diz: "NÃO SE META NISSO, OU VOU CUIDAR PARA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS ANDE RETO NOVAMENTE".

…Sirius deu meia volta e subiu as escadas.

Encontrou Remus na porta do quarto de hóspedes, assistindo a Gilderoy e Severus arrumando o lugar para sua mãe.

"Sinto muito, Remmie" disse, abraçando-o.

"Está bem" disse correspondendo o abraço "não pode ser tão ruim. Talvez desta vez não seja tão…"

"REMUS! Você nunca espanou este lugar?"

Sirius estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Kathy.

"Ou não" suspirou Remus.

"Deixe que eu vou" insistiu Sirius "Ela goste ou não, você precisa descansar"

"É minha mãe, tenho que ir."

"Mas…"

"Não"

Enquanto Remus descia as escadas, Sirius entrou no quarto onde estavan Gilderoy e Severus.

"Que dizer que a Sra. Lupin está de visita?" preguntou Gilderoy.

"Sim..."

"Ela parece ser um terror" disse Severus abrindo a janela.

"Ela é" falou Sirius. "Enquanto ela estiver aqui, Remus não dormirá. Deviam ver como foi da última vez… se bem que foi um tanto engraçado...".

"Que ela vai fazer?"

"Vai fazê-lo andar de um lado para o outro criticando a maneira como se vê a casa, fazendo-o limpar, cozinhar, e fazer… tudo o que ele faz normalmente, mas em maior quantidade. Ela é impulsiva, madona e... horrível."

"Ela não pode fazer isso" contrapôs Gilderoy "Já deve saber que Remus…"

"Oh, ela sabe do bebê… E não se importa"

"Bom" disse Severus "Creio que teremos que ajudar a Remus o máximo que pudermos".

Oh-Oh

Aquilo cheirava a briga!

"VOCÊ!" riu Lockhart "Claro! E daqui a pouco porcos vão começar a voar! Eu ajudarei muito mais!".

"Sinto muito, amigos" interrompeu Sirius "Mas não funcionará. Ela não permite que ninguém o ajude. Diz que não confia em ninguém mais. Só quer que seu 'amado e doce filho' faça tudo o que quiser. Nem tentem".

"Você já tentou?" Severus questionou.

Sirius virou de costas e levantou a camisa…

Em suas costas havia uma...

... Cicatriz em forma de waffle?

"Ela estava tomando o café-da-manhã e queria que Remus lhe passasse os ovos" explicou Sirius "mas Remus queria dormir e, sendo assim, eu tentei passá-los. E ela me queimou com uma forma quente de waffles!".

Severus e Gilderoy miravam a cicatriz num misto de horror e incredibilidade.

"Então digamos que... ," começou Gilderoy "se ajudamos, saímos feridos…"

"Então teremos que ajudá-lo sem que ela se dê conta" disse Severus como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Neste caso" falou Sirius "Serei eu quem ajudará mais".

"Nos seus sonhos, Black" interpôs Gilderoy girando os olhos.

"É um desafio?" provocou Sirius.

"Claro! Aposto como Remus agradecerá mais a mim quando a velha se for!"

"E se não agradecer?" perguntou Severus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Então a coisa ficfará feia…" bufou Gilderoy "E um aviso para vocês dois: não fiquem no meu caminho. Remus é MEU agora".

"Nos seus sonhos, loiro oxigenado!" gritou Sirius "Ele se casou comigo!"

"E este foi, sem dúvidas, um erro fatal" decretou Severus com um sorriso malicioso.

Com um olhar desafiador e fazendo um gesto obsceno com as mãos, Sirius deu meia volta e saiu.

…Apenas para encontrar Remus subindo as escadas com mais malas.

..Ah, isto será divertido….


	22. De todos os momentos, por que agora?

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Paula Lirio

**Betada por: **Ilia-Chan

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, aqui vai um capítulo MUITO importante.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**De todos os possíveis momentos, por que agora?**

Já havia passado muito tempo desde que Kathy Lupin bateu na porta do Lago Grimmauld, número doze.

...Na verdade, tinha só um pouco mais de duas semanas.

E Remus não havia descansado ou dormido em momento algum!

Em todo momento do dia, tinha sempre alguma coisa.

Ela quer que afofem o travesseiro.

Ela quer o bife no ponto quando for comer.

Vegetais e pão devem estar em pratos separados.

A casa não está limpa o bastante.

O quarto está muito claro.

As cortinas precisam ser fechadas.

Os pratos estão manchados.

As batatas estão insossas.

A porta está rangendo.

Os pés dela doem.

...Bem, os pés de Remus também doem!

Com toda a caminhada, e tempo que ela obrigava ele ficar em pé, horas e horas, dia e noite, era de era uma surpresa que ele não tivesse desmaiado de exaustão!

Resumindo, Remus estava agora, literalmente, extremamente emotivo.

E ajudá-lo estava fora de questão.

Kathy mantinha os olhos em Remus, Sirius e seus "convidados" o tempo todo.

Até HARRY estava sendo marcado!

E a briga só piorou.

Como na semana passada.

Kathy chamou Remus lá embaixo quando ele estava indo tomar banho.

Ela havia lhe dito que havia poeira em toda a sala e ela queria tudo limpo.

Então, sabendo que não teria paz, Remus começou a espanar, apesar da incrível dor nas costas e nos pés.

Sirius, Severus e Gilderoy ficaram parados enquanto Remus limpava e esfregava o dia todo, sem pedir ou aceitar ajuda.

E no fim do dia, quando Remus estava tirando um cochilo, os três brigavam sobre o porque ninguém ousava ajudar.

Todos os três estavam machucados e doloridos na manhã seguinte.

No entanto, o dia que Remus mais temia estava para chegar.

O dia em que ele não teria um segundo de sossego.

Ação de Graças.

No dia de Ação de Graças, Kathy sempre mantinha Remus na cozinha, preparando qualquer prato que ela mandasse.

Ah, ela nem sequer movia um dedo. Ela só mandava e observava Remus correndo em volta, tentando obedecer.

Bem...

...Esse dia chegou...

**/;/ Ação de Graças /;/**

"Remus, o peru não fica pronto sozinho!"

Remus gemeu.

Hoje era um dia especialmente cansativo.

Os trigêmeos simplesmente não paravam de chutar.

Suas costas estavam particularmente doloridas.

E tinha essa dor estranha que chegava num intervalo de algumas horas...

O dia inteiro, Kathy mandava, enquanto ficava sentada, comendo Sapos de Chocolate.

Sirius, Severus e Gilderoy foram ordenados, por Kathy, a ficarem longe da cozinha. Ela não queria que eles ficassem "ajudando seu filho preguiçoso".

Harry, cansado de tantas brigas, se trancou no quarto o dia inteiro, decidindo que seria bom dar uma descansada.

Foi um dia muito lento, enquanto Remus caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Ele trabalhava e trabalhava, como se a dor e a sonolência que sentia tivessem entorpecido.

...E foi provavelmente o que aconteceu, considerando que ele não sentiu as mudanças no próprio corpo...

Às seis da noite, Remus já tinha se cansado. Ele parou e se e encostou na pia.

"Remus, por que você parou?", Kathy vociferou, "Já é quase hora do jantar e você está atrasado".

"Mãe, por favor", Remus implorou, "Estou cansado, estou dolorido. Eu posso sentar? Só por um minutinho?".

Kathy olhou feio para o filho.

"Não use esse tom de voz comigo, Remus," ela vociferou, "Você pode querer ser preguiçoso, mas eu quero ver alguma coisa sendo FEITA por aqui. Ação de Graças é um dia especial para as famílias..."

"Mãe, por favor", Remus choramingou, cada Segundo mais desesperado, "Eu só preciso sentar um pouco. Só por um minuto..."

"Não. Você vai trabalhar, fazer certo, e gostar. Não quero um filho meu sendo preguiçoso só porque está esperando um filho. Não!"

Kathy deu um sermão sobre coisas que Remus nem sequer estava ouvindo.

Ele voltou ao trabalho, agora descascando batatas.

Naquele momento, Sirius apareceu.

"Boa noite, Remmie", ele disse, beijando a bochecha de Remus e pegando um pouco d'água.

"Saia, Black. Você está distraindo Remus," Kathy rosnou.

"Só estou pegando um pouco de água. Não estou atrapalhando". Sirius falou, bebendo a água bem devagar, provocando ela.

Kathy estreitou os olhos e bateu no copo de Sirius, fazendo com que caísse no chão e estilhaçasse, fazendo uma bagunça de água e cacos de vidro.

"Remus, isso precisa ser limpo."

Remus apenas suspirou, tentando não chorar.

Mas, antes mesmo que ele ficasse de joelhos para limpar a bagunça, Sirius segurou seu braço.

"Remus, sente-se", ele disse, "Eu cuido disso..."

"Não, você NÃO VAI," Kathy vociferou, "Deixe que Remus cuide disso."

"Ele está cansado, e não deve ficar se abaixando assim. Deixe ele em paz..."

"Cale a boca, Black."

Risos de escárnio ecoaram no cômodo.

O par que discutia e Remus, que estava se apoiando na pia de novo.

"Se divertindo," Severus perguntou, ainda rindo da tentativa de medíocre de Sirius.

"Você é de GRANDE ajuda," Gilderoy disse sarcasticamente.

"Calem a boca," Sirius gritou, "Pelo menos eu tive a coragem de vir aqui!"

"E nós não estamos aqui?", Severus perguntou, gesticulando em volta.

"Ah, fiquem quietos" Kathy ladrou, "Estávamos no meio de uma discussão."

"Ah, fique quieta sua morcega velha," Gilderoy disse, "Ninguém quer ouvira nada de você...Ai!"

Kathy tinha dado um tapa no rosto de Gilderoy, deixando uma marca vermelha.

"SUA VACA," ele gritou.

Ele avançou para Kathy, mas foi segurado por Severus e Sirius.

Ele se agitou e se contorceu tanto que acabou batendo na boca de Severus.

Severus, sendo uma pessoa de pavio curto, deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

Gilderoy, em retaliação, deu um soco.

Severus, usando Sirius como escudo, fez o moreno de cabelos longos receber um soco no estômago.

E uma briga começou.

Até Kathy estava nela!

E ela era a que mais batia.

Nesse momento ela estava nas costas de Gilderoy, esmurrando repetidamente a cabeça dele.

Remus apenas ficou parado, seu corpo dolorido e cansado.

Ele massageou a têmpora, sentindo que uma enxaqueca estava para chegar.

Ele achou que talvez agora tivesse alguns momentos de paz, com sua mãe ocupada.

...Até sentir uma dor na barriga...

...E algo molhado descer por sua perna...

Ele olhou para baixo, mesmo sem poder ver nada, já que sua enorme barriga estava no caminho.

No entanto, enquanto ele tentava entender o que havia acontecido, sentiu uma dor incrível na barriga.

"Ah... Ah não," ele disse para si mesmo "Por favor, agora não. Eu imploro. Agora não-ai!...Ok, talvez agora sim."

A dor só piorava enquanto ele estava ali parado.

"Mãe?", ele chamou, na esperança que eles parassem.

Kathy continuou batendo em Sirius.

"Sev?".

Severus batendo no rosto de Gilderoy, como se fosse massa.

"Siri?".

Sirius estava jogando utensílios em Kathy, rindo sadicamente.

"G-Gilderoy?".

Gilderoy apanhando de Kathy com a colher de pau.

Então, ele ficou ali parado, esperando que a dor fosse embora.

...Mas, quanto mais tempo ele esperava, mais doía.

"Então era essa a dor que eu estava sentindo o dia todo..." ele concluiu.

"Alguém?", ele chamou "Uma ajudinha?".

Por sorte, Harry havia decidido arranjar alguma coisa para beber, já que só havia tomado um suco de laranja o dia inteiro.

Ele estava na escada quando ouviu Remus chamar, e instantaneamente pôs-se a correr.

Ele deu de cara com uma briga e Remus, parado.

...Com as calças molhadas...

...Se apoiando no balcão...

"Harry, temos que ir!", ele disse, tentando não gritar de dor.

"Ir? Pra onde?".

"Harry, temos que ir pro St. Mungos", Remus choramingou desesperado.

"Por que? Você ta bem?".

"Harry, minha bolsa estorou. Está na hora. AGORA."

Harry arregalou os olhos.

"Está na hora?".

"É, está na hora."

"Agora?"

"É, agora."

"Agora mes...".

"É, agora mesmo!"

...De todos os possíveis momentos, AGORA!

**:Fim do capítulo vinte e dois:

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Remus - Aii... AIII...

Akasha - O.O ... Remus?

Remus - Akasha, você se importaria de me levar no St. Mungo's?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Entramos na reta final da fic, faltando apenas mais cinco capítulos. Mas parece que vocês não estão muito interessados na continuação, não. Tão poucas pessoas comentando sobre a fic, ficamos tristes por isso. A continuação é tããããããããão legal! Rsrsrs.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Narcisa Lê Fey, Alis Clow, jehssik e Sy.P**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	23. Para Minha Sorte!

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Ferfa

**Betada por: **Ivi

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Para minha sorte!**

Harry olhava a cena em choque.

Esperava que, quando chegasse o momento, Sirius e os outros não estivessem brigando.

Esperava que quando chegasse esse momento, ele não estivesse por perto.

"Devemos parar a briga primeiro?", ele perguntou.

Remus negou com a cabeça.

"Deixe somente um aviso... Harry, isso não é hora para não fazer nada", Remus se queixou, literalmente retorcendo-se de dor ao ver que Harry simplesmente estava olhando para o vazio com uma expressão de horror em seu rosto.

Harry não respondeu.

"Harry!"

Harry ergueu rapidamente os olhos.

"Hum?"

Remus olhou o garoto de olhos verdes.

Tentou dizer algo, mas outra contração o deteve, ficando pior a cada momento que passava.

"Remus?", Harry perguntou. "Você está-".

Harry foi interrompido pela mão de Remus ameaçando-o e agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

"Harry", conseguiu dizer. "Por favor... Eu te amo como um filho. De verdade, te amo.".

Remus estremeceu quando a dor ficou ainda pior do que antes.

"Se você me ama também, Harry, PENSE MAIS RÁPIDO!".

Agora, os olhos de Harry estavam esbugalhados, já que as mãos de Remus mantinham seu colarinho apertado. Mas ele conseguiu escapar quando a contração passou e a mão de Remus relaxou.

"Certo. Erm... Como chegaremos ao St. Mungus? Não podemos aparatar ou usar flu…"

"Harry! Não estou em condições de pensar nesse momento!".

"Ok, ok!".

Harry caçoou o queixo levemente, pensando em uma maneira de chegar ao St. Mungus antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas.

"O Nôitibus Andante!", ele exclamou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

"Demorou tanto para pensar NISSO?"

"Estou sob pressão!".

"Por que está gritando comigo?"

"Você quem começou!".

"Não, eu... Ahhhhhh!"

Remus dobrou-se de dor novamente, as contrações, obviamente, ficando piores.

"Não deveria haver um espaço entre as contrações digamos de... horas?".

"Deveria, mas eu senti dor durante todo o dia... Ahhhhhh!"

Harry começou a suar.

Havia enfrentado basiliscos.

Havia matado Sonserinos.

Ele havia escapado de dragões em uma vassoura!

…mas nunca precisou cuidar de uma pessoa em trabalho de parto antes...

"Harry, por favor, se apresse", Remus suplicou.

"Consegue andar?".

"Eu acho que sim".

Harry deu a mão a Remus e o ajudou a caminhar.

...Até que a dor voltou, com força total.

...forçando Remus a tirar qualquer traço de vida da mão de Harry...

O que forçou Harry a cair no chão de dor.

"Me solta!".

Remus grunhiu e soltou a mão de Harry.

"Você é de muita ajuda!".

"Obrigado", murmurou Harry, levantando-se do chão enquanto movimentava a mão machucada.

Levou alguns minutos, mas eles finalmente resolveram o problema.

Harry terminou carregando Remus. Estava um pouco pesado, mas Harry milagrosamente conseguiu fazê-lo.

Do lado de fora, Harry sacou sua varinha e chamou o Nôitibus Andante, esperando que não demorasse muito.

"Remus, você está bem?"

Remus, ainda nos braço de Harry, negou com a cabeça.

"Dói", sussurrou, apertando de novo a mão de Harry. Porém Harry não reclamou dessa vez.

O sangue ainda não havia voltado completamente para sua mão, então praticamente não sentia nada.

Finalmente, eles ouviram um bang e um pop.

Os faróis apareceram a alguns metros e o ônibus roxo chegou até eles.

Com Stan!

As portas se abriram revelando o homem que conhecera anos atrás quando estava no terceiro ano, só que agora mais velho e não estava mais coberto de espinhas.

"Oi, 'Arry!", Stan os saudou. "Quem é esse em seus braços?".

"Não importa", Harry decidiu dizer. "Quanto demora para nos levar ao St. Mungus?".

"Bem, não estamos próximos do St. Mungus, então... meia hora".

"O QUÊ!".

"É o tempo normal. Tenho outras paradas para fazer! Não posso ignorá-las... a menos que seja uma emergência".

"Isso **é **uma emergência!".

Stan hesitou e olhou para as camas às suas costas, metade delas cheias de passageiros.

"E qual é a emergência?", ele perguntou, claramente pensando o que fazer.

"Olha, meu amigo aqui vai dar a luz. AGORA!".

Stan empalideceu.

"Mexam-se" – ele disse. "Eu vou levá-los o mais rápido que eu puder".

Harry sorriu, entrando no ônibus, colocando Remus cuidadosamente em uma cama.

"Chegaremos logo, Remus, não se preocupe", ele disse, limpando o suor da testa de Remus. "Só mais um pouco...".

Remus forçou um débil e dolorido sorriso e assentiu.

"Então...", Stan começou. "Quem é esse seu amigo, 'Arry?".

"Remus", respondeu Harry.

"Remus Lupin?", Stan perguntou. "Ou é Black agora?".

"ACELERE!", gritou Remus, querendo somente descontar sua dor em alguém.

"Ok, ok...", disse Stan. "Não há necessidade de gri-".

"Cala a boca e dirige!", Remus gritou.

Stan instantaneamente ficou calado e voltou seus olhos para a rua.

Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos na cama próxima a de Remus franziu o cenho.

"Jovem", começou. "Creio que deve se desculpar com o condu-".

"Você vai calar a boca?", Remus interrompeu.

A senhora bufou e corou de raiva.

"Me desculpe, mas-".

"Eu pedi educadamente antes", Remus resmungou. "E eu não gostaria de repetir".

A senhora, vendo que Remus estava mal humorado, virou a cara e o ignorou.

"Velha estúpida", murmurou Remus.

"Nunca tinha ouvido você falar assim...", Harry brincou, tentando restaurar-lhe o humor.

"Sim, sim, sim, agora cala boca".

"E o que VOCÊ vai fazer para me calar?", Harry provocou.

"Mais uma palavra, Harry. Estou AVISANDO! Uma palavra a mais e estará realmente fudido!".

"Creio que estávamos de acordo que você era o fud-".

"Não! Se você ousar... Aaaah! Terminar o que está dizendo, eu mato você! Estou avisando!".

Harry se calou imediatamente.

"Quando falta?", Harry perguntou a Stan.

"Se continuarmos assim", Stan começou, "... vinte minu–".

BANG!

"O que foi isso?", uma menininha esganiçou.

O ônibus se agitou por um momento e fez outro som alto.

...e parou.

"O que aconteceu?", um velho perguntou.

As luzes se apagaram e tudo o que se podia escutar eram os ruídos de trânsitos e as buzinas dos carros trouxas na rodovia.

Stan levantou sua varinha e checou o painel.

Então, suspirou.

"Sinto muito, pessoal. Isso está... totalmente quebrado".

Harry, apesar de não poder ser visto no escuro, empalideceu.

"Isso não é bom", sussurrou consigo mesmo.

**- De volta para a casa -**

"Sai!", gritou Severus e empurrou Sirius para longe dele.

Sirius foi arremessado em uma cadeira.

Olhou ao redor, esperando encontrar Remus ali...

...mas encontrou somente um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Hey, ele se foi!", Sirius gritou.

Kathy olhou-o de cima à baixo.

"Provavelmente, foi dormir... Esse filho preguiçoso que eu tenho".

"Ah, cala a boca", respondeu Severus, mal-educado.

"Deixou um bilhete", Sirius disse, lendo-o.

Porém, ao ler, se deu conta que era a letra de Harry.

"Maldito seja!".

"O que?", perguntou Gilderoy, estupidamente.

Sirius amassou o bilhete e jogou na testa do loiro.

Depois de acertá-lo, Gilderoy o pegou e o leu em voz alta.

"Ei, caras", dizia o bilhete. "Desculpem-nos por não parar a briga, mas Remus não agüentava mais de dor. Quando terminarem de agir estupidamente, venham ao St. Mungus. Para quando chegarem lá, um de vocês será avó e outro, será papai.".

Os olhos dele se esbugalharam.

...e com um "pop" desaparataram.

_Fim do capítulo vinte e três.

* * *

Nota do Grupo: _

Faltam apenas quatro caps dessa fic...

Logo, logo vocês vão saber quem é ou quais são os pais dos bebês. Ou vocês não estão curiosos?

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Mathew Potter Malfoy, mione02, Paula Lirio, Tina Granger, Reh Brown,** **jehssik** (Você tinha dúvidas que o Sirius era maluco? XD**), Amanda Poirot, Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha, Narcisa Le Fey e Giulia Lovegood Lupin.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	24. Apenas respire, você vai ficar bem!

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Athena Sagara

**Betada por: **Tachel

* * *

**N/A:**

AkashaEi, gente! Coisas boas por ai? Aqui está um novo capítulo para vocês!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Apenas respire, você vai ficar bem!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Eles estavam presos no ônibus há uma hora. 

As crianças já estavam sem sono, importunando seus pais.

Os mais velhos dormiam e roncavam alto.

Harry segurava a mão de Remus enquanto o homem segurava seus gritos.

Com o passar da hora a dor tinha se tornado mais forte e mais freqüente. Parecia que eles não tinham muito mais tempo...

"Harry, a gente não pode ficar aqui!" Remus ofegou, sua respiração se tornando rápida e curta.

"Não parece que a gente vai.. Ah!"

Harry se calou e rangeu os dentes quando Remus apertou seus dedos. Ele tinha certeza que ouviu o barulho de um ou dois de seus ossos se quebrando.

"Harryeumerecusoateressebebênesseônibus!" Remus berrou freneticamente.

Depois de uns cinco segundos, Remus o soltou.

"Acho que não tenho escolha." Harry respondeu frio.

"Harry, a não ser que você saiba alguma coisa sobre como fazer nascer um bebê, eu sugiro que começa a pensar em alguma coisa agorAAAAAAAAA"!

A última parte da frase foi alta ao iniciar de mais um contração.

"Tenho que achar um jeito da gente sair daqui."Harry disse a si mesmo. "Mas qual?"

Ele olhou em volta como se fosse achar uma solução no meio daquelas muitas camas e pessoas dormindo e grunhindo.

"Remus, eu tenho que ir lá fora..."

"Não! Por favor..."

"Vou voltar daqui a pouco. Só vou ver onde estamos."

O homem de cabelo castanho concordou.

Harry correu para fora, passando por muitas pessoas que olharam sua cicatriz.

Tudo o que pôde ver eram árvores.

Árvores, arbustos e uma estrada velha.

BEEP!

Harry pulou e se virou.

Faróis!

...Mas não do Noitebus...

Um carro!

"Sai!" Uma voz feminina gritou."Sai da fren.. Harry?"

Harry apertou os olhos tentando dar uma boa olhada em quem estava na sua frente num jipe azul.

Um espesso cabelo castanho...

"Hermione?"

A mulher saiu do carro e correu em direção de Harry, abraçando-o.

"Harry!" Ela exclamou."É tão bom ver você! O que está fazendo aqui tão longe?"

"Hermione, pode me levar até o St. Mungo's?" Ele perguntou rápido.

"Claro. Por quê?"

"Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, só faça com que o banco de trás fique vazio."

Com isso Harry voltou correndo para o ônibus e ficou ao lado da cama de Remus de novo.

"Remus, boas notícias!"

"Estamos saindo daqui e indo para o St. Mungo's?" Remus perguntou num tom suplicante.

"Wow... Adivinhou bem... consegue anda.."

"Parece que eu consigo andar!"

Considerando isso como um não, Harry segurou Remus em seus braços e levando ele até o Jipe de Hermione, o colocando no banco de trás.

"Então essa é a sua pequena emergência?" Hermione disse acionando a marcha enquanto Harry sentava no banco do carona.

"É."

Hermione, entendendo como Remus se sentia, já tendo gerado crianças, acelerou pela estrada.

"Estamos muito longe?" Remus conseguiu perguntar, parecendo que tinha percorrido uma maratona.

"Se continuarmos nessa velocidade.. chegaremos em 5 minutos."

Com um suspiro Remus encostou sua cabeça no acento. A dor tinha, por hora, desaparecido, deixando ele mole e dolorido.

"E eu disse que queria crianças." Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele ficou deitado, tentando pensar em coisas boas. Travesseiros. Coelhinhos. Chocolate.

Até que a dor voltou.

"Merda!" Ele gritou, sentando rápido.

Hermione diminuiu a velocidade um pouco.

"Remus, você está bem?"

"Por que todos me perguntam isso? Não! Eu não estou bem! Eu estou em trabalho de parto! Estou com dor! Preciso de atenção médica! Eu.. AHHH!"

"Apenas respire fundo." Hermione aconselhou. "Dentro e fora, devagar.."

"Cala a boca, sua vagabunda!(1)"

**:. No St. Mungo's :.**

"Como assim não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome?" Kathy berrou.

A recepcionista olhou para cima.

"Ninguém com o nome de Remus Lupin ou Remus Lupin-Black deu entrada hoje. Se está esperando que ele ou ela chegue ainda, por favor, sente-se e espere pacientemente."

Kathy grunhiu e se virou para os três homens impacientes.

"Ela não está aqui!" Ela disparou.

Sirius pôs o rosto nas mãos.

"É tudo nossa culpa." Ele disse.

Ninguém discutiu..

Todos eles sabiam...

"Bem," Kathy disse "É SUA culpa. Não fui eu quem deixou ele grávido."

"Ah, CALE A BOCA!" Berrou Gilderoy. "Isso é tão sua culpa quanto é nossa!"

E agora...

Eles esperam...

* * *

* * *

**N/a:**

Remus: Isso não é justo

Akasha: Apensa respire, você vai ficar bem!

**N/t:**(1) Foi o menos pesado que consegui pensar para colocar aqui. Achei que algo mais forte não iria parecer como se fosse o Remus que tivesse dito.

**Nossos agradecimentos a:**

Amanda Poirot (espero que não tenha demorado muito), **Elizabeth Bathoury Black** (eles são muito cômicos mesmo... quem nessa fic não é?), Reh Brown (calma, calma, tá aqui), **Narcisa Le Fey **(aqui está, divirta-se), jehssik (tá acabando mesmo...), **Washed Soul **(muito obrigado, agradecemos muito).

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	25. Empurre

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Paula Lirio

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Akasha – Só mais dois capítulos depois desse! Está quase acabando. Nesse capítulo nós vemos os trigêmeos! YAY! Por falar nisso, nomes? Do que vamos chamar eles?

* * *

**25 - Empurre!**

Já se passaram três minutos.

Sirius estava andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro, angustiado.

Gilderoy e Severus roíam unhas.

Kathy... não dava a mínima...

...Tão diabólica...

"Onde será...?"

PÁ!

As portas se abrem violentamente.

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes entra correndo.

"Harry!" Sirius exclamou. "Onde está Remus?"

Harry ofegava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Remus... do outro lado... do prédio... com dores... Quer... todos vocês... lá… Agora."

Com uma olhada rápida e uma franzida de testa um para o outro, os três homens saíram correndo para o outro lado do prédio.

Eles pularam escadas, pegaram elevadores e correram por todo o caminho.

E quando chegaram em frente a uma porta com os dizeres 'Sala de Parto', foram recebidos por um grito de dor.

Severus ergueu a mão para bater, mas parou quando a porta abriu.

Uma enfermeira saiu.

"Posso ajudá-los?" ela perguntou.

"Sim. Hm... esse aí dentro é Remus Lupin?" Gilderoy perguntou.

"É sim", a enfermeira respondeu, sorrindo. "Você é o pai?"

"Não!", Sirius respondeu rapidamente. "Ele é um amigo. Eu sou o pai."

Gilderoy rosnou.

"Ele está mentindo! Eu sou o pai, ele é só um filhote perdido."

Sirius virou e olhou feio para o loiro, preparado para responder.

"Bem" a enfermeira interrompeu. "Remus disse que queria alguém com o nome de... Harry Potter. O Senhor Potter está presen...?"

"Aqui!"

Os quatro se viraram para ver Harry chegar, Kathy ao seu lado.

"Remus quer a mim?", o homem de olhos verdes perguntou.

"Sim", a enfermeira respondeu. "Ele disse que não queria ver ninguém além de você agora. Sinto informar que vocês vão ter que esperar aqui fora."

"Mas, Harry nem é o pai!", Severus exclamou.

"Bem, nós damos aos pacientes o que eles pedem", a enfermeira explicou. "Vamos, Senhor Potter."

**/Sala de Parto/**

"Isso. Não é justo!"

"Apenas respire, Remus. Vai ficar tudo bem", Dave assegurou, tentando confortar o lobisomem aflito.

As únicas pessoas na sala eram Remus, Harry, Dave e a enfermeira.

"Ok, Remus", o medibruxo começou. "Tudo parece estar em ordem."

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas gritos de dor.

"Quando a próxima contração vier, quero que você empurre."

"Preciso mesmo?" Remus choramingou. "Muito cansado."

"Sinto que sim", Dave suspirou. "Descansado ou não, esses três parecem estar ficando impacientes."

Naquele momento Remus estava suado, dolorido e cansado.

De repente ele deu um pinote na cama, gritando de dor.

"Certo, vamos lá", Dave disse. "Empurre com força, Remus. Pelos trigêmeos, ok?"

Eles ficaram nisso por duas horas. Empurrar por dez segundos, descansar por dez segundo, respirar fundo e fazer tudo de novo.

Remus estava cansado. Ele estava dolorido. E machucado.

E muito chateado.

"Harry", ele rangeu os dentes. "Traga Sirius para mim."

"Mas..."

"AGORA!"

Morrendo de medo de encarar o lado ruim de Remus, Harry saiu correndo.

Fora do quarto, os quatro estavam sentados, impacientes, roendo unhas.

"Sirius", Harry chamou. "Ele quer ver você."

Sirius sorriu e levantou.

"Vejo vocês perdedores depois!" provocou.

Ele entrou no cômodo para encontrar seu amante deitado, ofegante e suado.

"Remus", falou, segurando a mão de Remus. "Tudo bem, estou aqui."

"Bom", Remus disse.

Com isso ele apertou a mão de Sirius com toda a força possível, emitindo sons de coisas quebrando.

"Ai!", Sirius gritou. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Nada", Remus sibilou. "Nada, mas...Ahhhhhhhhhh! Droga! Sirius, quando isso tudo acabar, EU VOU TE MATAR!"

Remus continuou apertando a mão do marido,sem se importar com o fato de que estava começando a ficar branca pela falta de circulação.

"Ok, é agora", Dave declarou. "Mais um empurrão, Remus. Um bem forte."

Remus obedeceu, ficando vermelho de tanto esforço.

Depois de alguns segundos, parou.

E o choro de um bebê começou.

"O primeiro nasceu!" Dave exclamou feliz. "Um lindo garoto!"

Sirius parecia confuso. Olhando para o amante ele podia ver que a barriga enorme ainda estava presente.

"Remmie, eu pensei que você tinha dito que era uma garota?"

"É, certo, tanto faz", Remus ofegou. "Só faça um favor para mim, ok?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Traga Severus e Gilderoy."

Sirius gemeu de frustração.

"Por que?", ele perguntou entre dentes.

"Sirius!", Remus gritou, outra contração atingindo seu abdômen. "Não me faça pedir de novo!"

Sem mais protestos, Sirius saiu e voltou com os dois que Remus havia mandado chamar.

"Eu só queria dizer isso", Remus começou, completamente sem fôlego. "Eu odeio vocês."

Sirius, Severus e Gilderoy estavam boquiabertos.

"Sim", Remus rosnou. "Eu odeio todos vocês por me colocarem nessa bagunça! Assim que eu puder andar de novo, vou capar todos vocês!"

Os três agora estavam consideravelmente pálidos, com as mãos protegendo suas respectivas regiões.

"Vocês têm MUUUUITA sorte que eu não possa levantar e estrangular cada um de vocês... AHHHH!"

Dave correu de volta para Remus, depois de ter colocado o primeiro bebê nascido em um encubadora.

"Hora de empurrar de novo", Dave declarou. "No três. Um, dois... três."

Remus deu um grito de dor e começou a fazer força.

"Ah-AHHH! Essa foi a última vez que dormi com ALGUÉM! Nunca, NUNCA mais!"

Gilderoy estremeceu, os gritos de Remus martelando em seus ouvidos.

"Mais uma vez", Dave ordenou.

Gritos por mais dez segundos.

...E então um choro.

"Uma menina!"

Remus deitou de volta na cama, com aspecto de quem correu milhas e milhas.

"Ok, o último", Dave declarou. "Esse deve ser fácil..."

"Eu não vou conseguir", Remus ofegou. "É muito difícil. Eu não consigo."

"Vamos, Remus", Dave pediu com doçura. "Não é tão difícil..."

"COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE?"

...Oh-oh...

"Erm... Remus, não precisa falar assim..."

"Certo! Aqui vai um conselho meu: QUANDO VOCÊ TIVER QUE EMPURRAR TRÊS DROGAS DE CRIANÇAS, PODE VIR ME DIZER O QUÃO FÁCIL É!"

O medibruxo empalideceu.

"Eu...err..."

"Isso mesmo! Seu babaca filho de uma..."

"Remus", Severus interrompeu. "Você não acha que está sendo um pouco irracional?"

O olho esquerdo de Remus se contraiu.

Então se virou para Severus, seus olhos dourados brilhando.

"Repete isso, Sev", Remus rosnou, um olhar sádico em seu rosto cansado.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente.

"Acho bom", Remus grunhiu.

Com essa última frase, Remus deitou de volta na cama, cansado demais.

"Eu não consigo", ele disse com simplicidade. "Não consigo."

"Vamos, Remmie", Sirius disse, limpando o suor na testa de Remus. "Faça isso por aquele bebezinho ou bebezinha, esperando para poder se juntar aos irmãos..."

"Sirius, cale a boca! Apenas CALE A BOCA! Todos, FORA!"

Harry colocou um braço em volta do ombro de Sirius, guiando-o para fora do quarto. Severus e Gilderoy logo atrás.

"Você não, Harry", Remus disse. "Você fica."

Gilderoy se virou e olhou feio para o garoto de olhos verdes.

"EU SABIA!", ele exclamou. "Você é o pai, não é?!"

Os olhos de Harry quase saíram de órbita.

"O QUE?! É ISSO que você tá pensando?!"

"Me parece que você é um pouco mais próximo de Remus do que nós nesse momento", Severus falou lentamente, estreitando os olhos.

"É verdade", Sirius disse. "BEM verdade... Ele não ameaçou castrar você."

"Você está acusando seu próprio afilhado, Black?", Severus perguntou. "Isso é baixo."

"Cale a boca, ranhoso!"

"Incompetente!"

"Babaca!"

"Celibatário!"

"Não pode ser, já que EU sou obviamente o pai!"

"Você acabou de acusar Potter!"

TAPA!

"De todos os momentos possíveis, vocês precisam brigar agora?" Harry perguntou.

Isso fez com que ele ganhasse uma pancada aguda na cabeça, vinda do loiro atrás dele.

Sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo, Harry esmurrou Gilderoy, mandando socos em seu rosto de forma absurdamente rápida.

Eles estapearam e chutaram e socaram pelo que pareciam ser horas. Parecia que nada ia fazê-los parar.

No entanto, algo fez.

...O choro de um bebê...

"UAAAAA!"

Com o choro do recém nascido, os quatro olharam para cima.

"Eu odeio todos vocês", Remus ofegou, antes de desmaiar.

**:Fim do capítulo vinte e cinco:

* * *

**

Akasha - Ohhhh! Eles são adoráveis!

Remus - :: desmaiado::

Sirius/Severus/Gilderoy – É. Eles são adoráveis. Eles parecem comigo!... ::olham feio um para o outro::

Akasha - Hehehe...

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Ficamos surpresos com a todas as reviews que nós recebemos. Esperamos que recebamos tantas quanto.

**Nossos agradecimentos a:**

**jehssik, Reh Brown, Amanda Poirot, Narcisa Le Fay, Washed Soul, Kaliandra, Heloisa Santos, Larissa Greenleaf, Bella Lupin, Ann-Christin Snape, Thammy Malfoy, Samantha Tiger, Dianna.Luna, Isabelle Poher, Watashinomori, Karol Misao, Fefa Black e Ana Paula Snape e fye**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


	26. Meu Papai!

**Escrita por:**

**Versão original em inglês: **Queen Vampyre Akasha

**Versão em espanhol: **Lilia Black

**Traduzida por:** Dana Norram

**Betada por: **Calíope Amphora

* * *

**Akasha** Descobrimos o nome do pai!

**Remus** Hum hum. E ele vai ver só!

**Sirius/Severus/Gilderoy/Harry** O.O'

**Akasha** Oh, isso vai ser divertido...

* * *

**26 - Meu Papai!**

Os quatros homens estavam sentados fora da sala de espera, se sentindo o pior tipo de escória.

Eles tinham ficado lá a noite inteira, e o sol já estava começando a aparecer.

Depois da briga, uma enfermeira os enxotara para fora da sala de parto.

Remus estava sentindo dor, precisando do conforto e do apoio deles.

E tudo que eles tinham feito era competir e brigar e trocar provocações.

Agora...

...Tudo estava acabado...

E eles não se agüentavam de culpa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso tenha acontecido," resmungou Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

"Ele precisava de nós," Severus começou, "E todos nós fizemos... foi brigar."

"Isso é o que nós fazemos," Sirius argumentou.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos, enquanto eles se afundavam no próprio remorso.

"Bem," Gilderoy começou, "Eu não acho que fiz qualquer coisa de errado."

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para o loiro.

PLAFT!

SOC!

"PIEDADE!"

Gilderoy foi jogado para fora da sala de espera por Severus, que o arrastou pelos cabelos.

"Agora que ele foi embora," disse Sirius, "Me desculpe, Harry."

"Tá tudo bem, Siri," respondeu Harry, se apoiando nos ombros do padrinho. "Está tudo bem."

"Isso foi baixo," resmungou Severus, "Deveríamos nos envergonhar."

"Creia em mim, nós estamos," Sirius e Harry estalaram em uníssono.

De repente, a porta da sala de parto se abriu. Dave caminhou para fora.

"'Noite, cavalheiros," ele saudou, "Tudo parece estar em ordem. O garoto número 1 nasceu às 21:15; uma garotinha às 21:19, e o garoto número 2 às 21:27. Todos passam bem."

"Como Remus está?" Harry disse logo em seguida.

"Ele está bem. Acordou agora, mas continua muito cansado. Por que ele não ficou em repouso nas últimas duas semanas?"

"Culpe a mãe dele," respondeu Severus, "Ela o obrigou a ficar de pé e sem aceitar discussões."

"Ela poderia ser presa por isso, vocês sabem," informou Dave.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

"Sério?"

"É claro. Risco de vida. Ela colocou os bebês em perigo, junto com o próprio filho. Qual é o nome dela?", Perguntou Dave, tirando do bolso uma caderneta.

"Katherine Freida Lupin," disse Sirius rapidamente,"Segunda."

Harry e Severus o encararam como se tivesse brotado uma cabeça a mais nele.

"Que foi?... Eu tenho esperanças de que ela seja presa desde que a conheci!"

Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça, sem se preocupar sobre a pequena obsessão com prisões de Sirius.

"Podemos vê-lo agora?," Harry perguntou.

"Em alguns minutos," disse Dave, "Ele pediu que fosse feito um teste nos bebês. Alguma coisa sobre ter certeza de quem era o pai."

Enquanto Dave voltou a entrar na sala de parto, um fio de suor escorreu em cada uma das testas.

"Obrigado," Disseram eles ao mesmo tempo.

Sentando novamente, os três se encararam, nervosos, por vários segundos.

_'Sou eu,'_ pensava Sirius consigo mesmo, _'POR FAVOR, deixe que seja eu! Se eu não for o pai, eu vou MORRER!'_

_'Por favor, não deixe ser eu,'_ pensava Severus, _'Remus vai me MATAR se eu for o pai!'_

_'Eu não posso ser o pai,'_ Harry pensou, _'Eu não posso ter dormido com o marido LEGAL do meu padrinho! Eu teria parado, mesmo se estivesse bêbado!'_

De repente, a porta se abriu, revelando Dave.

"Certo," ele começou, "E os pais biológicos são Remus Lupin-Black e..."

Severus cruzou os dedos.

Sirius fechou os olhos, se preparando para a decepção.

Harry ficou verde, parecendo pronto para vomitar de nervoso.

"...Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry voltou à sua cor pálida de sempre.

Severus deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Sirius parecia pronto para desabar.

"ELE?"

"Aparentemente, sim, mas-... Espere! Não pode ser!"

A esperança de Sirius voltara.

"Nenhum dos trigêmeos tem cabelo loiro!"

Severus começou a se assustar novamente.

O tom verde de Harry voltou.

"Marva!," Chamou Dave, "Alguém enfeitiçou esses dados!"

"Nós sabemos!" Uma mulher respondeu em retorno. "Todos os dados da maternidade foram alterados para ter o mesmo cara registrado como o pai!"

"Todos dizem _Gilderoy Lockhart_?"

"Sim!"

Sirius rodou os olhos.

"Eu sabia que ele faria algo assim," resmungou Sirius.

Dave puxou sua varinha e fez um aceno sobre o papel em sua mão.

"Ah! Os VERDADEIROS pais são Remus Lupin-Black e-..."

Parecia como se os tambores tivessem começado a rufar de tanta tensão. Parecia que o mundo poderia acabar depois daquele momento.

"...Sirius Black."

"IIIIÇA!"

Harry enfiou a cabeça numa cesta de lixo e se livrou de qualquer vestígio de comida no seu organismo.

Severus descruzou os dedos e deu um sorriso...

...Ou o que quer que pudesse ser considerado um sorriso para o cínico homem...

Sirius estava praticamente pulando de alegria com o resultado. Na verdade, ele estava apenas pulando e sorrindo.

"Posso vê-lo?", Sirius perguntou de uma vez, excitado demais para se conter.

"É claro."

Sirius passou correndo pelo curandeiro e entrou no quarto.

A primeira coisa que viu foi os cabelos cor de areia e os olhos âmbares de seu amante com um embrulhinho cor-de-rosa nos braços.

"Ei, amor," Sirius sussurrou, se aproximando.

"Ei," Remus sussurrou em resposta.

Os passos de Sirius eram cautelosos, como se ele pensasse que o bebê irromperia em prantos apenas se ele chegasse perto.

"Não tenha medo," murmurou Remus, "Ela está dormindo."

Com um suspiro, Sirius alcançou Remus e examinou o bebê em seus braços.

Era uma visão adorável demais para se colocar em palavras.

A menininha era rosada e fofa e linda. Sua face estava amassada enquanto ela dormia. Pequenos tufos de cabelos negros podiam ser visto em sua cabeça, junto a algumas mechas castanho-areia.

Dez dedinhos nas mãos e nos pés, e um pequeno nariz.

E essa era apenas um deles.

Remus apontou para os dois berços do quarto.

Sirius olhou para onde Remus estava apontando. Caminhou e espiou os berços, tendo a primeira visão dos seus filhos.

Eles se pareciam com a irmã.

Ambos estavam adormecidos, seus pequenos rostinhos corados e amassados. Dava para ver traços de cabelos negros e castanhos em suas cabeças.

"Eles são lindos," Sirius sussurrou alto o bastante apenas para Remus ouvir.

"Quais nomes deveríamos dar a eles?", perguntou Remus, enquanto Sirius caminhava para junto dele novamente.

"Você ainda não escolheu?"

"Eu queria esperar... por você."

Sirius olhou dentro dos cansados e brilhantes olhos de Remus.

"Eu amo você," disse Sirius, beijando a testa de Remus.

"Também te amo," disse Remus, retribuindo o beijo, "Mas, como vamos chamá-los?"

"Bem...," Sirius começou, "Eu nunca pensei exatamente nos nomes... por onde começamos?"

"Bem, nós podemos começar com a nossa filha, já que ela está bem aqui," Remus observou.

"Verdade... que tal... Marie?"

"Não. Não parece combinar muito com ela, _bem_... Leah?"

"Eu gosto de como soa, mas não. Que acha de... Jessica?"

Foi quase meia hora de negociações e delicadas brigas.

Mas finalmente os trigêmeos tinham nomes.

Jamie Sierra Lupin-Black para a filha deles.

Anthony Cyrus Lupin-Black para o primogênito.

E, para o caçula da turma, Louis Deryll Lupin-Black

Por alguns minutos, eles simplesmente ficaram lá parados. Sirius segurando Jamie e Anthony, Remus abraçando Louis.

"Por que você não me contou?" perguntou Sirius.

"Contei o quê?" perguntou Remus, fingindo não saber sobre o que Sirius estava falando.

"Vamos, Remmie. Essa sua carinha meiga não vai salvá-lo desta vez."

Remus fez biquinho, tentando ver se ele poderia ao menos adiar uma explicação.

Entretanto, Sirius lhe deu um olhar rígido que dizia um simples _"Põe pra fora"_.

"Oh, certo," disse Remus, desistindo, "Eu não queria ver você, Sev e Lockhart brigando. Olhe aonde isso me trouxe. Um belo passeio de emergência à sala de parto no dia de Ação de Graças."

"Ah, isso me lembra," Sirius começou, "Sua mãe está sendo presa."

"Sério?," Remus perguntou, parecendo feliz, "Pelo quê?"

"Por colocar a sua vida e dos trigêmeos em perigo."

"Doce vingança".

Jamie soltou um soluço, o que acordou seus irmãos, fazendo com que os três começassem um coro de choro.

"Nossa nova família," Sirius sussurrou junto à orelha de Remus.

"Nossa nova família."

* * *

**Akasha** Awww... ::snif:: ... Isso foi tão meigo!

**Sirius/Remus ::**muito ocupados mimando os bebês::

**Akasha** Eles darão excelentes pais! Aqueles bebês são tão adoráveis... Mas eu duvido que mesmo eles sejam capazes de derreter o meu coração gelado...Hehehe...

**Jamie ::**olhando para Akasha:: Gooo...Pellbt!

**Akasha** Awwww! Eu retiro o que eu disse, eles são tão FOFOS::faz carinho na Jamie::

**Nota da Tradutora:** Incrível como sempre que personagens têm filhos em fanfics as crianças são agraciadas com os nomes mais esquisitos da face da Terra, não? o.O

**Nota do Grupo:**

Finalmente o último, nós agradecemos o apoio que recebemos de todos vocês.

Esperamos que vocês continuem nos acompanhando. E se tudo der certo, logo, logo vem aí a continuação.

**Nossos agradecimentos a: Amanda Poirot, Reh Brown, mione03, Narcisa Le Fay, jehssik **(nós não nos atemos a esses pequenos detalhes! XD**), Watashinomori, Heloisa Santos, Bella Lupin, ALINE CRISTINA, Ma-chan, Giulia Lovegood, Karol Misao, Helly, Vanessa e Gabri Chaplin.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: ****Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Cannon In D, Four Seasons ****e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Em profundo desespero, etc.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Os Tradutores


End file.
